A Very Special Booth Birthday
by brennanslust
Summary: Brennan has a unique gift for Booth and he will not be the only beneficiary. It will also satisfy an ache of hers. Includes characters from Castle. WARNING - Femslash and voyeurism.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So, just to emphasize the 'M' rating, there is a lot of smut, especially femslash and threesomes in future chapters. There is also an element of voyeurism, so if any of these themes bother or offend you, then I suggest you close this story and move on.

Anyway, on to one of the more enduring TV shows and incredible characters.

I claim no ownership to the characters - I own nothing as respects this story.

The FBI's most effective serious crimes investigation team was home on a sunny and warm, Saturday morning. While Booth stood and read the paper strewn across their over-sized kitchen island, Brennan was busy slicing fruit for their brunch. Christine was in the middle of her morning nap. Brennan paused and gazed at Booth and marveled at his physique despite his approaching fortieth birthday. It was a milestone birthday, so she wanted to do something different and special.

"Booth, I was thinking, for your birthday . . ."

Totally engrossed in the sports section, he didn't look up when he replied,"Bones, don't worry about it. A nice, quiet dinner with you and Christine is perfect. Oh, could I have steak?"

"Yes, of course. But, I want to do something really different this year. What could I do for you that you've never had before, perhaps a sexual fantasy?"

Booth slowly lifted his head, no longer interested in the sports columnist's ridiculous solution for the Washington Redskins' horrendous season, and turned to look at the love of his life, and said "Say what?"

Brennan had resumed her work on the fruit as if her question wasn't anything unusual and continued, "We could role play, perhaps I could play the teacher and you the student. I am a professor, you know."

Booth hesitated, "Well, there . . . You know, how about a new gas grill, with a stainless steel grilling tool set and . . . "

Bones interrupted Booth, stared up the kitchen ceiling, tapped her chin with a forefinger tried to recall the name of a research paper she read several years ago, and then started to slice the fruit again. "There was a study on the psychological predisposition of men that harbor the sexual fantasy to watch their female partner seduced by another woman."

Booth's jaw dropped, "Uh, Bones, yeah, that is something . . . Wait, where in the world did you find that study? And since when do you read any psychology studies?"

Brennan noted the change in Booth's tonal response, "My academic and scientific interests are quite broad, Booth, and . . . so, is it something you'd like?" Brennan momentarily gave up on the fruit and looked to Booth, "For all you've done for me, I would do that for you."

"God, Bones, I don't know."

"While I've never been with a woman," she paused for a moment as the prospect intrigued her and before Booth could respond, Brennan continued, "Where would I find such a woman? On the internet? Moreover, how would this be done? Here? At a hotel? And with you just sitting and watching?"

Booth reluctantly weighed in, "Uh, no Bones, not the internet and definitely not here. Besides, what kind of seduction . . " Booth caught himself, "Wait, what am I saying? Bones, I can't let you do this. As much as I might find that, ya know . . ."

Brennan sensed Booth's uneasiness. "Hot, sexy, alluring? Or do you think another woman would not find me attractive?"

"Bones, are you serious? I've seen how some women check you out."

"Really? When? Where?"

"Geez, Bones, I don't recall exactly."

She smiled and then turned serious. "Perhaps I should consult with Angela. She was bisexual." Booth's jaw dropped and counted this latest conversation as one of the more bizarre.

Without bothering to wait for a response, Brennan marched into the living room and retrieved cell phone from her purse and promptly dialed Angela. Booth just stood there and gaped.

Angela recognized the phone number on her cell, "Oh, hi sweetie."

"Hello Angela, I require assistance. I'm . . ."

Angela in a somewhat chastised tone, "Well, I'm fine and how are you?"

Brennan noted the sarcasm, "Oh, I'm sorry, Angela. How are you, Michael and Hodgins?"

Angela shook her head, but with a small smile, "We're all doing well. How are Christine and Booth?"

Brennan turned to look at Booth, who simply jus t started at her and slowly shook his head with incredulity, "Booth is well and Christine is sleeping."

"Good, so what's up?"

"I want to conduct some anthropological research on the seduction patterns and habits of female homosexuals, also known as lesbians."

"Uh, Bren, I'm familiar with the term. What's this all about? What are you up to? Does Booth know about this?"

Brennan ignored the rapid fire questions and continued, "As I explained, I'm doing some research and, um, it requires field work. Where would you suggest I go?"

Angela noted the slight hesitation but soldiered on, "Sweetie, I see disaster all over this. Do I need to ask? Just tell me."

"Angela, it's, uh, customized behavioral research and I'm helping out a, uh, colleague." Brennan was pleased with her somewhat-contrived response. Meanwhile, Booth was aghast, and covered his face with both hands.

"Perhaps I should go with you," Angela volunteered.

"Angela, I do not concur. I must do this on my own."

Angela was exasperated, "Why?"

Brennan stammered, "B-b-because the interviews require confidentiality and "uh . . ."

Angela stood abruptly, "Bren, are things OK between you and Booth?"

She turned to face Booth, smiled and answered, "Things are wonderful. Why did you ask me that?"

"Well, it sounded like you wanted to experiment because, well, maybe you're bored."

She immediately corrected her, "Angela, I am not bored. I'm in love with Booth and sex remains incredible. In fact, I usually experience multiple orgasms." Booth yelped, "Bones!"

Brennan, a bit annoyed, "Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine, but you'd better fill me in later." She stared out her kitchen window and waited for Brennan to elaborate. She realized that to wait for any further explanation was futile as the silence became uncomfortable for Angela.

"OK, well, remember that nightclub where you and I went to a few years ago and we discovered a mummified corpse in the wall." She cringed at the memory.

"Yes, of course I recall. Booth brought a previous girlfriend, Tessa, as they were on a date. Oh, and we inhaled PCP."

Angela sensed some jealousy in her tone, "Well, you don't have to worry about Tessa, you've got Booth. Anyway it recently reopened - it's called 'Wet and Pink'."

"That's a unusal name."

Angela responded, "Not really, Bren, think about it . . . wet? pink?"

Brennan contemplated for a moment about Angela's hint and blushed. Booth had rarely seen her embarrassed. "Oh, of course. It's a female homosexual social entertainment establishment. Wet and pink might refer to the vagina?" She turned away from Booth and whispered into the phone, "Are they allowed to do that? That's so blatant!"

"Yes, sweetie."

Brennan now felt she had to fabricate an explanation. "Well, for me to research this behavior, I need to fit it and gain their trust, just like any other field work."

"Bren, you need to have 'the look', right? I doubt if you have any clubwear for a place like that. Plus, you need to do something different with your hair. I think you should cut your hair really short and perhaps dye it blonde?"

"Well, I did like being a blonde, but cut it short? I don't know. What if I just tied it back? Now this clubwear - now what exactly is that?"

"And what, look like you just left the lab? No, I don't think so. Maybe I should help you - ooohhh, I haven't gone shopping in like forever!"

"No thank you, I can do this alone."

"Oh, you are such a buzzkill. Fine, just 'Google' clubwear and you'll get plenty of suggested websites. The key is a sexy, 'good enough to eat' look. So, pick the outfit the really accentuates your body."

Brennan was pleased with her decision to call Angela. "OK, clubwear, hair - got it. Thank you, Angela. Talk to you later," as she quickly ended the call.

Brennan summarized out loud, "OK, I know where to go. Mmmm, well, I'm not certain what to do when I get there. Maybe Angela should accompany me."

Booth jump in quickly, "NO!"

"Why not? She would be of immense assistance."

"Think about it, Bones. Don't you think that would, ya know, hinder the moment or complicate the interaction?" Plus, Booth did not want anyone else to know and made a mental note to remind her that this birthday present was their little secret, although he was convinced Angela would find out anyway.

Brennan concurred, "Of course, this has to be one on one, right? Therefore, I need to go alone." Booth anxiously nodded. Brennan suggested seductively, "I need something so you could listen and watch and offer suggestions of what do to, what to say." Booth's mind raced with the possibilities, including perhaps a threesome. Her mind,too went numb with the idea of double-teaming Booth.

Brennan murmured, "Also, I could engage a car service where I can set up my mini-tablet inside the vehicle to video transmit, you know, whatever might happen. Would you like that?" She issued a smoldered look, her chest heaved with anticipation as heat coursed through her veins.

Booth, with his imagination running wild, blurted out,"God Bones, that would be so hot." He hesitated and sheepishly added, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, Booth. I'm comfortable with my sexuality, but I'm willing to try this to please you."

"Bones, you are amazing."

"Of course I am. Now, I need to do some shopping. Plus, Angela suggested I cut my hair short and dye it blonde."

"Mmm, good ideas."

Brennan smiled and purred, "So, what do you think, Booth? Are you excited?" She sauntered toward him and the closer she got, his look made her ache for him. She looked down and saw the bulge in his robe. She jumped in his arms and kissed him deeply.

She moaned and Booth grunted, let her down and turned her around. He tenderly ran his fingers up and down her arms and then pressed his chest against her back. Booth kissed her neck and lightly nipped her shoulders. He noticed the large goosebumps that arose on her arms. She reached up and behind to pull his head down into her neck. This loosed the tie of her robe, which caused the robe to fall open.

Booth kissed and nipped her shoulders and then his hands wandered up and down her chest. He groped her breasts and that was enough. Brennan lowered her arms as the robe fell to the floor.

But, she could not get the image out of her mind of how she would be seduced. She groaned with how it could feel, what this woman might look like, her smell, and how and where she would touch her. She wanted a brunette, thin, and small breasts. She wanted a contrast of herself.

Booth reacted to Brennan's groan, and with reckless abandon, opened his rob and then pulled down her panties. He pushed down his underwear to join the collection of discarded clothing. He leaned her over with her chest now on the cool, granite surface of the kitchen island. He spread her legs and teased her with the tip of his cock. "Booth, please, don't make me beg."

He smiled and with ease slid inside her. Brennan gasped at the sudden entry and whimpered, "Oh god, Booth, you are so hard, so big."

Booth pumped furiously, slowed down, almost pulled out, and then would drive again deep inside Brennan. She loved his way of making love. While she never measured Booth, she was convinced he was at least eight inches long and nearly two inches wide. She loved how he filled her, and believed it intensified her multiple orgasms.

However, the image of another woman's head between her legs, licking her, grasping her breasts, and lifting her head to watch, made her moan and her reaction made him pump faster, drive deep inside of her.

Brennan whimpered, "Oh, just like that faster, harder."

Booth complied, but also reached around and caressed her clit. Brennan's mind envisaged another scene of her fingering this brunette, caressing her clit, finding her g-spot deep within her bringing her to climax, causing her to scream her name, heightened the experience.

"Yes, yes, I love it when you do that, don't stop, I'm going to . . . "

Brennan gasped as bolts of electricity jolted throughout her body as her orgasm vibrated in every cell. "Come with me, Booth!"

Booth exploded deep within Brennan. In this position, she could feel his stream of semen shoot inside her. She gasped for air and heard Booth do the same. Booth collapsed on top of her, his hot breath billowed through her hair. After a few a few moments, he lifted off of her and Brennan turned around tp look at him.

"Bones, I couldn't get the image out of my mind of a woman, lying on top of you, her mouth on yours, her hand between your legs . . ."

Brennan kissed him deeply, a groan from both of them with the fantasy he just painted. His wet cock rubbed against Brennan's stomach. "I fantasized fingering her Booth, I know the rights spot inside her."

Unbeknownst to both, Angela had decided to drive to the 'Mighty Hut'. She parked her car and walked to the backyard that was well-protected by trees and shrubbery. She was about to knock on the kitchen door when she spied a most glorious sight; a naked Brennan and Booth who clearly had just made love.

What unfolded next exceeded Angela's wildest imagination. She watched and listened.

"Mmmm, tell me more Booth. What else does she do to me? Tell me, please." Booth smirked and decided to really embellish. He could tell that she was excited for the adventure and while it was supposed to be his birthday present, this was going to be as much for her.

Brennan ached for Booth to describe the scene. He needed some encouragement and so she slowly worked her magic on Booth. She kissed his neck and caressed his chest, and purred, "What does she do to me? Tell me, please."

Booth gathered his thoughts as she then grabbed his cock and, still slick from a mixture of their cum, had no trouble making him erect again.

Angela gasped, her mouth was wide open and her breathing was shallow. She reached into her shorts and felt the wetness on her panties. As she slowly stroked her clit, the show continued.

Booth struggled, his voice shakey, as she continued her work on Booth. "Her tongue laps your pussy, Bones, and you arch your back, aching for her to slide it inside. You grasp her hands and place each on a breast. As she furiously eats you, she is caressing and pinching your nipples. The combination is getting you close to coming, and you moan her name loudly."

Booth paused as he knew she wanted more, "God Bones, don't stop doing that."

Brennan then enveloped Booth's cock with her mouth, felt the tip enter her throat. Her tongue lapped dry their cum. She tried to envisage what her mysterious woman might taste like. She removed Booth's cock from her mouth to speak. "Tell. Me. More."

Her command was simple. To encourage his storytelling, she used her tongue and lips on Booth; up and down her mouth traveled his cock. Brennan gently squeezed his balls and that made Booth stand on his tiptoes.

Booth continued with the fantasy, "You're wearing a top, like a vest, but with a tie in the back. It barely contains your breasts. You're on the dance floor and she turns you around, and then slides her hands from behind under your top and begins to caress your nipples. You watch her do this in a huge mirror. You're not bothered by the crowd, you don't care."

Brennan murmured, "Omigod . . ."

Brennan clearly aroused, started to masturbate. Whilw she sucked on Booth's cock, she plunged three fingers inside with her thumb caressing her clit.

He couldn't help himself. "You ache for more, so you slide your hand inside your panties. Oh, did I mention that you shaved your pussy?"

Brennan's breath hitched at the image. "Ohhhh, god, yes, Booth - more."

"You are inside your pussy, your fingers going in and out while she squeezes your breasts together. As you gently caress your clit, she watches you in the mirror. She aches for you now, wants you to do things to her."

Brennan instinctively follows Booth's storyline, gently caresses her clit as she continues to suck and lick Booth. She can tell he is close and she wants to time it perfectly. As Booth's body stiffens, and she can no longer hold off; she shudders as her climax overtakes her.

Booth heard her come and, unable to hold back any longer, erupted in her mouth.

After a moment, Booth collapsed to his knees, he struggled to fill his lungs with needed oxygen. Brennan still on her knees, wrapped her arms around Booth's neck.

When Angela watched Brennan swallow Booth's cum, she covered her her mouth with one hand to muffle her orgasm. She looked down and saw that her shorts were wet. She withdrew her hand and wiped it on her blouse. Angele felt it was time to go, but with weak legs, stumbled to her car. Her first thought was Jack and Michael had not returned home from their fun time at the Jeffersonian.

"God, Bones, that was amazing. Your mouth, that tongue, mmmm."

Brennan finally is able to breathe normally, "Booth, I . . ."

"You liked that fantasy."

With her head buried in his neck, she simply nodded and issued a loud sigh.

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you, too, baby." In only the most intimate moments, she willingly accepted his other moniker for her.

Brennan smiled and kissed Booth. They both stood, but never took their eyes off each other.

"What do you say about a shower?"

"Wonderful idea, Booth."

They walked upstairs and through their large master bedroom into their en suite bathroom, turned on the water and entered the oversized shower. Without words, but with adoring eyes, they washed each other. Booth turned off the water and before they exited the shower, Brennan hugged Booth.

"Booth? Let's take a nap before Christine awakens."

"You bet."

They toweled off and then went to bed, naked. He loved being close to her, to experience so many of the physical senses - the sound of her voice with her sigh of contentment, the natural scent of her body and hair, the sight of her beauty, the softness and smoothness of her skin as his fingers lightly trailed up and down the side of her body; and the taste of her lips as she turned around to kiss him.

"I love you so much, Bones." Brennan nodded in agreement and moved to place her cheek against Booth's chest. Both quickly fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.

Brennan awoke a little after noon. She got up and grabbed her short, silk robe. Christine stirred, but her mother knew she had at least fifteen minutes before she would start to fuss.

She went downstairs, entered the kitchen, microwaved a cup of coffee and then went to her office. She opened her laptop and started her search for new clothing. She found several websites and considered dresses, tops, shorts, and pants, but decided on a black slinky halter cowl top and white low-cut Capris. She already had a pair of five-inch spike heel sandals.

Pleased with her selections, she completed her order and as if on cue, Christine was ready to get up. She smiled as she looked forward to the rest of the day.

Her order arrived the next day. Brennan opened the packages and marveled at her new clothing. She washed and ironed the top and Capris and neatly folded them. Booth arrived shortly thereafter and was very excited. He explained to her that his office was asked to field test a new state of the art miniature earplug communication system.

They worked together to inspect the earplug, tested it to ensure it was fully charged and functioned properly. Satisfied it was ready, Booth placed the primary base in the living room and Brennan placed the earplug in her purse.

The next morning she contacted her hair salon and arranged for a rush appointment. When she arrived there, she decided to have her hair colored blonde, cut short and layered, a 'flip out bob cut' style. She then had a Brazilian wax job performed by an expert. After her mani-pedi, she left for home.

She had experienced some redness from the wax job, so they refrained from sex for the next two days. They talekd and decided that on Saturday, she would make Booth's birthday his best ever.

They decided she would stay at a high-end hotel and to ensure her privacy, she would use her birth name, Joy Kennan. Her new look would also help. Booth booked her a room while she packed for an overnight stay and by 5:00 PM, departed for Washington, D.C.

On the way, she looked out the side window, closed her eyes and fantasized about the evening. Booth glanced at her, noticed her look and heavy breathing. He smiled and knew what she was thinking. He could not wait to experience his birthday gift. Booth became aroused as he envisaged Bones kissing another woman, He nearly drove past the hotel when Brennan touched his arm. "Booth, you OK?"

"Yep, all set here, Bones." When Booth pulled up to the lobby entrance, he thanked her again and kissed her. "I love you. I'm looking forward to tonight."

"You're welcome, Booth. I am, too."

Brennan exited their vehicle, entered the hotel and found the registration desk. She checked in and requested the front desk to arrange for a car service to pick her up at 9:00 PM. The front desk manager motioned for the bell captain who then escorted Brennan to her room that featured a king-sized bed and a stunning view of Washington, D.C.

She called room service and ordered a large garden salad and a bottle of wine. She showered and unpacked her clothing for the evening. She slipped on the top and tied off the back. She liked how it accentuated her chest. She decided to do without the micro thong. As she slipped on the Capri pants, she was glad she elected the wax job as the hem line was near the top of her vagina. She then slipped on the high heels. She approached the mirror and twisted her body back and forth to fully inspect her ensemble. The small, loose top and tight Capris, without any underwear and a shaved pussy, made her feel almost naked.

She removed the earpiece from her purse and placed it in her right ear. She called Booth to help her position her tablet in the suite's bedroom that ensured a strong internet connection. Booth sensed that she was a jumble of nerves.

"Babe, you look absolutely gorgeous. I love that top and those heels." Booth was really was mesmorized. "Bones, you look delicious. Those pants look really tight."

"Thank you, Booth. Actually, they are very comfortable. Are they too low? The hem barely covers the top of my vagina."

"Bones, did you have your vagina shaved?"

"Yes, is that OK?"

"OK, it's more than OK. Uh, Bones, the Capris material looks really thin and it looks like you're not wearing any underwear. I can see a faint outline of your pussy."

"Really?"

"Yes, go into the bathroom and look for yourself."

Brennan did as he suggested and was surprised. "Booth, it's because of the brightness of the lamps. The club will be much darker, so I'm not worried. Besides, I love how the material feels."

"Jeez, Bones, you'd never make it out of that room if I was there."

"So, you like this top?" Brennan want to quickly change the topic.

"Yes, plus I'm having second thoughts of you going back to brunette. You are amazing as a blond."

"Mmmm, thank you, Booth." Brennan glanced at her watch. "Booth, it's nearly 9:00 PM, my car will be here soon. I've got to run. We'll talk when I enter the club."

"You are going to be great."

She hung up, stood, took a deep breath, put on a light overcoat, gathered her small wristlet, and left her room. As she walked down the hallway to the elevator, she wondered if she would be alone at the end of the evening.

She found the car waiting for her as she exited the hotel. She identified herself to the driver who then opened the door. "Ms. Keenan, where would you like to go?" Brennan gave the driver the address.

The driver hesitated, "Are you sure about this address? It's 'Wet and Pink'.

Brennan replied, "Yes, that's the place. Shall we proceed?"

During the drive, she concealed her cell phone near the front of the car and texted Booth who confirmed a good signal and a good view of the back seat.

Within fifteen minutes, the driver stopped the car and announced they had arrived. The driver opened Brennan's door and with renewed confidence, she strode into the main entrance of the 'Wet & Pink' night club.

A/N Brennan's clothing is from a real website. I'll confess I became obsessed on what kind of clothing; dress, including length, style, color, etc. It's a testiment to ED's beauty and body or it could just be me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate left New York to take a new federal government job in Washington, D.C. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend of about one year. While she was sad, there were too many secrets kept and not enough trust. The sex was marvelous, but both agreed it simply was not enough. They parted friends and to help with the pain, she decided a change in scenery was necessary and her new job was perfect to help with this development.

As she was midway through packing her belongings before the movers arrived, there was a knock at her door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Alexis, her ex-boyfriend's teenage daughter. She was not prepared for a confrontation with her, but did not want to ignore her. She opened the door.

"Alexis, what a pleasant surprise. How are you?"

She stared at Kate and asked, "Is it true you and Dad broke up?"

"I'm afraid so, Alexis."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

Kate paused, "Well. that is between him and me. Suffice to say that we were amicable about the break-up."

Alexis replied, "He is a little sad, but he's accepted it and is ready to move on. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Alexis, really I am. I suppose I'll always love your father in a special way, but I'm happy with our decision and I'm looking forward to this new life and career I'm about to start."

"Good - because I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Alexis jumped into Kate, wrapped her legs around her and started to kiss her, her tongue demanding entrance.

Kate was shocked, and set her down and stumbled backwards. "Alexis, what the hell? What is wrong with you?"

Alexis was not put off, "I saw how you watched me, Kate. You looked at me different, not like a boyfriend's grown daughter, but special. Was I wrong?"

Kate hesitated and look down at the floor, then stared at her, "Well, no, but . . ."

Alexis smiled, "OK then."

She jumped back into Kate's arms, and she stumbled slightly backwards, on to the couch. Kate groaned into Alexis' mouth. "I want you Kate, like I've never wanted anyone."

She kissed Kate with deep unbridled passion, their chests pressed against each other. Alexis' heart thumped in her chest like it was going to burst. Kate pulled back and as if on cue, Alexis unbuttoned her blouse to unleash two voluptuous breasts, free from the constraints of a bra. Kate stared at the small, but firm, milky white breasts, topped by small, pink and hard nipples. Kate leaned her back to take one in her mouth, and nibbled on it. It had been a long time since Kate's touched the body of another woman. Instinct and muscle memory took over.

She walked Alexis to her dark bedroom and in front of the window, she finished undressing Alexis. Alexis' breathing was rapid and shallow. Kate could sense Alexis was still unsure of what to do next, so she took her hand and placed it on Kate's blouse where she helped Kate pull it over her head and dropped it to the floor. Kate turned around with the unspoken plea for Alexis to unclasp her bra. Alexis caressed Kate's arms, traced invisible lines that led to a clasp Alexis easily unhooked.

Kate felt Alexis' warm hands on her back and was turned on by her slow deliberate actions. Alexis' deep breaths served to heighten the experience and Kate felt obliged to continue the sensual moment. She held up her bra to her chest, but slowly pull them away as she turned around to face Alexis. Kate's bra fell to the floor. Alexis' stared at Kate's small, but beautiful breasts. She extended both hands to caress Kate's breasts; her nipples hardened immediately. Kate closed her eyes as a warmth spread down her body to settle in her core.

Both now topless, Kate took Alexis in her arms for a deep kiss, their breasts rubbed against each other. Alexis moaned, but more like a guttural almost feral grunt. Kate then grabbed her hand and placed it between Kate's legs. Alexis felt waves of pleasurable heat, where her fingers gained entrance, made easier by her wetness. "Oh Alexis . . ."

Kate let this continue and when she knew Alexis' fingers were wet enough, she pulled her hand out when they both licked her fingers. Kate then did the same thing to Alexis, where her breathing got faster and more shallow. Her excitement grew with the realization that a long-held fantasy was here, and was becoming true. As Kate's fingers explored Alexis' folds and clit, she felt Alexis' vaginal muscles contract around her fingers - she was close to climax.

"Omigod, omigod, you're going to make me cum, it's too fast, to . . ."

Unable to finish her sentence, Alexis bent over to watch Kate's hand work faster to maximize her orgasm. Her body vibrated and echoed through her mind. As it subsided. her legs weakened, so Kate had to hold her up.

"Kate, god, that felt so good." She assumed Alexis was sexually active but clearly inexperienced with a woman. Alexis needed to improve her stamina. Kate recalled her experiences at Stanford and how her roommate helped by slowing down or even stopping before Kate would climax. She would do the same for Alexis.

She guided Alexis to her bed, and laid down on top of Alexis. She straddled Alexis' left leg and moved her left leg to press against Alexis' core. Kate humped her leg. Alexis felt Kate's wetness coat her thigh. Kate moved off of Alexis and caressed her chest. While they kissed, Alexis hummed in Kate's mouth, the pleasure started to build again.

She tracked her fingers across her chest and stomach, then spread Alexis' legs. Alexis lifted her head to watch and the anticipation grew. Kate penetrated her pussy, and slid in and out. "Oh, god, oh god Kate, yes,". Kate watched Alexis face and sensed Alexis was going to cum again, much too soon, so she pulled out. When her breathing subsided, Alexis whimpered, disappointed and thought Kate was a tease.

They kissed, their tongues battled as Alexis grabbed the back of Kate's head to pull Kate closer. Kate reinserted her fingers inside Alexis and caressed the outside wall of her vagina. She probed for her g-spot that was below the surface and often difficult to find. When Alexis sucked in her breath and held it, she knew she had found it. She caressed the now sensitive area. "Oh god, oh god . . ." Kate then withdrew her finger and just caressed her breasts and kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Why did you s-s-stop? I was going to cum."

"Ssssh, baby, I know what I'm doing."

In between kisses, Kate explained. "Alexis, this is a new experience for you and if you want to enjoy the sexual experience with me, you need to improve your stamina. You need a good sexual workout."

"OK, I guess, but it's so frustrating."

"Me, too Alexis. You think I don't want you to cum?" Alexis reluctantly nodded in agreement. She reached between Kate's legs and founded her soaked, her folds tightly snapped closed, but her clit nicely exposed. Alexis lightly stroked it and although she wanted to hold off, it had been awhile since her last orgasm.

Kate's body quivered as she climaxed. She watched Alexis' face expressed some astonishment on what she just did. "Alexis, that was . . . " Kate's labored to inhale enough oxygen. She was able to finish her sentence, " . . . amazing."

Kate looked into Alexis' eyes and could read 'OK, now my turn?'. Kate was sensitive to Alexis' frustration and she admitted, it was time to take her. Kate lowered herself next to Alexis down and kissed her breast.

Kate re-entered Alexis that caused her to arch her back. "Oh, yes, your fingers, so nice." Kate swiped the inside of her vaginal wall and found her g-spot. She lightly flicked three or four times and that is when Alexis' body stiffened. She lifted her arms to hold Kate's head close and the most intense orgasm wracked throughout her body. Kate didn't stop and that caused Alexis to ejaculate.

Kate felt the spurt of Alexis' cum strike her wrist. "Kate, god . . ."

"I know, Alexis. You squirted. That is so hot, baby."

"Oh, god, oh god, that was fantastic, so fantastic - so weak. You made me cum so much."

Still, to her credit, Alexis rolled over on top of Kate and kissed her. She snaked her way down to Kate's core and when she arrive at her destination, she slowly dragged her tongue up and down Kate's pussy. It had been a long time since she'd been with a woman and that Alexis was barely nineteen and inexperienced, the undeniable fact is that Kate had made Alexis squirt.

"Go up and down, slowly . . . yes, just like that." Kate could feel her getting close. "Now, take your left hand and with your thumb and forefinger, spread my fold." Alexis, while still licking Kate, deftly complied. "Oh, yes, now flick your tongue on my clit." Alexis loved the feel on her tongue. Kate's clit reacted as Alexis moved from using the tip of her tongue to flattening her tongue against it.

"Oh god, that's it." She was in an overly excitable state and Kate could not hold back, so she let her orgasm take her over; her body pulsed as Alexis held her still, her tongue unrelenting on Kate's folds. Her body shook as she experienced waves of pleasure. Kate gasped for air as her eyes slowly open. She ran her hands through her hair and tried to gather her thoughts.

Kate's orgasm slowly subsided and she pulled Alexis up. Her mouth and chin wet, she kissed her. "That was amazing, Alexis."

"Kate, you don't know how many times I fantasized about this moment."

"Alexis, oh god, me, too."

Kate peppered kisses on Alexis' face. "Is this your first time, I mean, with a woman?"

"Yes, it's pretty obvious, isn't?"

"Well, you are a good listener and a fast learner."

Kate cupped Alexis's face and kissed. Alexis felt liberated and complete. With Kate in her warm bed and sated, she asked, "Can I stay here with you tonight?"

"Of course, I would love that."

Kate and Alexis made love again in the early morning. Kate had awakened and smitten by her naked body and red hair strewn across the pillow, she could no resist. They slept until early afternoon, made love one more time before they got up and made dinner. They cleaned up the kitchen and chatted about her studies and some of Kate's solved cases. When it came time for Alexis to return to school, Kate walked her to the door. They kissed and promised to see each other soon. "You're welcome to visit anytime, but just give me enough advance notice so I know when to be home. If I'm still in a hotel, I'll leave your name with the front desk."

Alexis nodded, "I'm going to miss you." They kissed again and before things got out of hand, Alexis admitted, "I'd better go." Kate nodded in agreement and released her. Alexis left Kate's apartment in a sad mood and returned to her dorm that evening.

Two days later, Kate was in D.C. and started her new job. For the last week, she had stayed in a hotel, unable to find time to look for an apartment. It was nothing special, but it was convenient to her office. Kate decided that after she had worked such long hours and through last weekend, she needed a night out and at a special place. She considered calling Alexis to invite her down, but did not want to interrupt her studies. Her thoughts wandered to their first night together and ached to see her - red hair, white soft skin, and nubile body. She wanted the feel of a woman tonight.

Kate needed a new outfit for her night out, so shopping was in order. As she walked through the lobby, she remembered to stop by the front desk and left Alexis' name with the on-duty manager.

She jumped on the subway that took her close to the local mall. She visited several stores until she found one store that had the right outfit; a black exotic V dress, with the 'V' opened down to her naval, and a matching thong. The dress was wide enough to cover nearly half of each breast but also show off her well-developed abs. It was also very short, nearly eight inches above her knees.

She returned to her hotel, showered and dressed. Kate decided to curl her hair, but not to put it up. She loved how her new dress accentuated her figure and the color made her look very sexy.

Kate flipped through a local D.C magazine left in her room and looked for a listing of lesbian night clubs; she found one with an interesting name and memorized the address.

She gathered her light coat, exited the hotel and flagged down a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brennan entered 'Wet & Pink', approached the coat-check window and gave the woman her light overcoat. When she turned to enter the main floor. several women stared and then smiled. While Brennan knew she was attractive, she was taken aback. "Booth, many women are staring at me. I wonder if I selected my outfit poorly."

"Bones, they're jealous. I'll just bet you are the most attractive woman there. Just go to the bar and order a glass of wine."

"I wish you were, Booth."

"Bones, you are smart, engaging, and a stunning woman. Just relax."

Brennan marched to the bar where the bartender, scantily clad in a see-through fishnet dress, looked over Brennan. "I love the top, darlin', the first drink's on the house if you tell me where you got it."

Brennan gave her the website name and in less than twenty seconds, had a full glass of red wine. She lightly touched Brennan's cheek, "I'm going to look for you when my shift is done, is that OK?"

Booth volunteered a suggestion, "Bones, smile and thank her, and tell her, 'We'll see."

Brennan followed his suggestion; the bartender smiled and walked to the other end of the bar to wait on other customers.

As she walked away, Booth startled her, "Bones, see what I mean? You've been there less than five minutes and someone has already hit on you."

"Booth, she is wearing a fisherman's dress."

"You mean 'fishnet', right?"

"Of course. Booth, she wasn't wearing any underwear."

"Well, neither are you."

"No, I'm not and I love the feeling."

"God, Bones."

Brennan smiled, "You know, you say that a lot, Booth."

Before Booth could offer a retort, "Booth, a tall woman is walking towards me. I'm a little nervous."

Booth calmed her down, "Breathe, inhale and exhale."

She took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. "Thank you, Booth." Her confidence restored, she smiled as the woman approached. She pretended to sip her wine when she whispered to Booth, "She is wearing a very low-cut dress, Booth, all the way to her waist. And it barely covers her breasts."

"You're about to be picked up, Bones."

"Hi, I'm Kate."

Brennan's quickly responded, "I'm Joy. How are you?"

Before Kate could reply, Brennan nervously rambled, "You are really tall with beautiful brown hair; you're very pretty, too. I love your dress, by the way. It looks like it's on backwards."

Booth cringed a bit and regretted their decision not to practice proper conversation in a club. Brennan sounded like she narrated a movie scene or worse, totally clueless on latest fashion.

Kate noticed her nervous rambling. "Well, thank you. No, it's not backwards, it's an exotic V dress. You should consider getting one."

Booth immediately 'googled' the 'exotic V dress. His jaw dropped and agreed; her order her one in black.

Kate continued, "You are, might I say, very beautiful. Your top is adorable."

Booth whispered, "What did I tell you?"

Answering both, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "Well, it's a slinky halter cowl top."

Booth yelped, "You just sounded like you recited the item from a catalog."

Kate replies, "Well, thank you for being so descriptive. Still, you look incredible."

Brennan, unable to help herself with what she considered an incomplete response, then blurts out, "Oh, and low-rise Capris plus five-inch sandals."

Kate smiled and lightly trailed two fingers up and down Brennan's right arm and paused with that rather intimate disclosure. "Mmm, an very tight Capris."

Brennan stared at Kate, and smiled. Kate tucked Kate's hair behind her hear, and leaned over to whisper, "It sounds like you want me to know everything about what you're wearing."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm not wearing any underwear."

Booth yelped, "Bones, was that really necessary?!"

Kate chuckled, "Well, that was a rather an interesting admission."

Booth cringed, "Bones . . ."

"Th-th-thank you. Perhaps I should have worn something different? Everyone is staring at me."

"Well, you are beautiful, and it's perfect for this place. You have an amazing figure." Kate cocked her head to one side, and tried to read Brennan's facial expression and body language. With her somewhat stoic stare, Kate opted to take a risk. Kate leaned over and whispered again in Brennan's ear. "Joy, you have the most dazzling eyes."

Booth whispered, "Bones, here we go. Is Kate someone you want?"

At that mention, Brennan moaned. Booth could tell Brennan was attracted to her and she recognized Booth's intentions to get her aroused.

Brennan's reaction encouraged Kate, so she tried to kiss her, but Brennan pulled back.

"What's wrong, am I pushing too hard?'

"No, I - I . . ."

"You've never done this before, have you? I mean, coming to this type of club."

Brennan looked down, aghast at the obvious. "Well, not really. Is it that noticeable? I'm so embarrassed."

Kate tried to reassure. "Don't be, OK? Many straight women come into places like this. They are curious and intrigued about meeting women. Many are very happy in their existing relationship, but just want to know what it's like. They might even spend the night with her. Me? I'm just back into this scene. I've seen men the last several years and that's not worked out too well, so . . . "

Kate noticed Joy remained unsure.

"Bones, baby, why don't you suggest you two find a booth and get a drink. That might help you relax a bit."

Kate, as if on cue, offered, "Do you want to sit down? I can get a booth over in the corner. It's private where we can talk without others bothering us." Brennan nodded her approval, so Kate left to organize the booth.

Booth asked, "You OK, Bones?"

She refocused and told Booth, "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous. I want to see this through, Booth."

"Baby, it's OK to change your mind. I can be there in twenty minutes."

"No, I want to do this for you. Besides, I've done more difficult things working with you."

"Jeez, I don't know if that was a compliment or insult."

"Booth . . ."

"I'm sorry, I'm not very helpful. You are amazing. I can tell Kate is impressed with you, but also attracted to you. I want to see you with her, Bones."

She knew Booth's hunger for this and her own anticipation swelled, too. "Booth, she is so pretty. I **_can_** tell she wants me." She heard Booth pant and decided to elaborate. "I can visualize you with both of us. You, on your back, with me straddling you and your cock deep inside me and she is sitting on your face and kissing me. Her lips look so luscious and she smells so good. Oh, god, just the thought of the three of us together . . ." Brennan smiled.

Booth confessed, "Bones, you are unbelievable, and you are absolutely killing me."

"Payback is a bastard, Booth."

"Bitch."

"Booth!"

"'Payback is a bitch' is the expression."

"Oh, sorry, of course."

"Bones, you are so adorable."

"Booth, stop it." Booth chuckled as Brennan smirked.

Now pleased with herself, and turned on, she noticed Kate was returning. "Ready, Joy? What were you smiling about"?

"Oh, just that I enjoy watching you walk. You have excellent posture."

"Bones, not exactly club conversation."

Kate beamed, "You are different, I like that." Kate took Joy's hand and they walked to the booth and sat on the same side. True to her word, it was private. A server approached and took their order. Until she returned, Kate smiled and caressed Brennan's face, neck and then took hold of her hand. Brennan closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and moaned slightly. Brennan started to feel a heat almost course through her body. Kate stopped when the server returned with their drinks.

In a sexy tone with narrowed eyes, Kate asked, "This sounds corny, but what do you do?"

With a matter of fact tone, "I'm an anthropology and kinesiology professor."

"So, your comment about my posture makes sense now."

Brennan's face lit up, impressed with Kate's knowledge of those terms. Kate and Joy gazed intently into each others eyes. "Is it OK to kiss you?" Brennan just looked at her and used her right hand to pull Kate closer. Brennan moaned as their tongues met, in a deep, lingering kiss. Kate's hand moved to caress Brennan's chest, dragged her finger down her chest and near a breast. Brennan pulled away, her eyes closed, and panted.

Kate gave Joy a blank look. Booth's comment turned her on, so she reassured Kate. "I'm OK, just not used to being touched like that, I mean by a woman, of course."

Booth purred, "Take in your arms, Bones, like you so want her."

Brennan kissed Kate, hard and both groaned in a burst of confidence. Brennan aped Kate's previous move and traced the side hem of Kate's plunging dress. Kate inhaled noticeably as she was surprised at Joy's bold move, but also at her own reaction.

Their kissing increased in intensity, Brennan sucked on Kate's neck, just below ear. Kate sighed. Brennan knew the body's most sensitive areas. Kate reciprocated and caressed Brennan's midsection, tracing the her sides and caressed the side of her breast. Brennan leaned into Kate's hand, which prompted Kate to grasp Brennan's breast. Brennan moaned.

Kate's soft and slender hands felt so different to Brennan. Both out of breath, they leaned towards each other, their foreheads touched. "It's very warm in here." Kate concurred and reached for their drinks. She handed Brennan her drink.

"Bones, I've never heard you breathe so hard. She must really have you charged up. Remember when we dance, how I like to touch you?"

"Kate, want to dance?"

Kate nodded yes and this time, Brennan took Kate's hand and led her to the dance floor. Kate noticed the back of Brennan's top with just a tie that held it closed. Kate admired the tight Capris and how they hugged her ass. She also noticed how others admired her.

When they walked up to the dance floor, Brennan turned around and started to dance. Her breasts slightly swayed and Kate could tell the top could barely contain them and ached to touch them.

The music was a nice mix of 80's and 90's, but also some hip-hop. Not once did they take their eyes off of each other. They were both getting warm as a sheen of perspiration formed on their bodies. Then a methodical electronic song started.

The dance floor, now crowded, was situated near a fully mirrored wall. Brennan recalled Booth's story when they made love in the kitchen, Brennan approached Kate and they start to move in sync and much closer. Kate whispered in Joy's ear, "I love your perfume."

Kate turned Brennan around, so both faced the mirror. Moving side to side, her hands on Brennan's hips, Kate pressed her chest against her back. "You like this?" Kate got her answer when Brennan lifted her arms to grasp Kate's head and pull her closer. Brennan moved her head to one side that allowed Kate full access to her neck and shoulder. Kate buried her face into her neck and sucked on Brennan's skin. Kate then slid her hands inside Brennan's top from behind, and caressed her stomach and then the bottom of her breasts. Kate watched Brennan in the mirror; her eyes were closed and a smile graced her face.

Brennan moaned, dipped a bit, in a bid for Kate to move her hands up and cup her breasts. Kate obliged her overture and pinched her nipples and then caressed them to sooth an ache that brought no pain.

Kate's soft hands worked magic on her body and with the music, the slow dancing, the excitement of her first lesbian experience proved to be a combination that resulted in the realization that she was close to orgasm. Kate noticed Brennan's labored breathing and smoldering eyes. She wanted to prolong the experience, so she halted her ministration. Brennan dipped and raised her body to encourage Kate to start again. "You're close, aren't you? Brennan nodded her head 'yes'.

"I thought so."

Kate moved them against the wall, the mirror's coolness feeling good on Brennan's back. Kate grasped Brennan's hands and spread them out and above her head in a wing-like fashion. Kate kissed her deeply, "It's your first time with a woman. It's not going to happen on a dance floor in public. You deserve more than that."

Brennan was touched by Kate's thoughtfulness. Kate suggested, "Why don't we sit down and rest for a bit." Brennan mouthed 'OK'.

While they walked back, Brennan whispered, "Booth, are you still there?"

"Bones, she almost made you cum on the dance floor?"

She sensed he was upset, "Almost, her hands are so soft, and I'm too excited."

"That was so hot."

"Booth, her hands on my breasts, watching her do that to me in the mirror, it was so . . ."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"This." When they returned to their table,Brennan sat down first and, to Kate's surprise, pulled her down to straddle her lap. She asked, "Is this OK with you?"

Kate looked at her and answered, "Of course. Mmmmmm, plus, it's easier to kiss you."

Booth offered, "It's time to return the favor, Bones. Touch her, you know the best places, bring her close, but don't let her climax."

Emboldened, Kate smiled and kissed her, they begin to rock into each other. Brennan's hands moved along Kate's back and then grasped Kate's ass. Kate's eyes bulged, surprised at the move. While her right hand remained behind Kate, her left hand pawed Kate's right hip then moved to her thigh and then between her legs. Kate groaned in Brennan's mouth.

While their lips were locked in a strong kiss, their tongues battled for control, Brennan caressed the inside of her thigh, her nails scraped Kate's skin. Kate whimpered.

Brennan's fingers wandered closer and felt Kate's soaked panties. Kate's face contorted with wonder, pleasure, and surprise. Booth could hear Kate's rapid and shallow breathing. "Oh god, that feels so good."

She bucked her hips to encourage more from Brennan. She pushed the thong to one side and brushed Kate's pussy, and softly touched her clit. Her folds were swollen and wet. Kate rested her head on Brennan's shoulder, her lungs screamed for more oxygen, she bucked her hips in a bid for Brennan to enter her. Kate sucked in her breath, then panted, "Omigod, get inside me, I want you inside of me. That feels so . . . don't stop, don't . . ." When Brennan withdrew her fingers, Kate looked up in surprise. "Why did you stop?"

Brennan smiled. "Because, I want you all to myself and not where so many people can hear us."

What happened next seared Kate's mind forever. She watched as Brennan took her wet finger and caressed Kate's chest and left a faint trail.

"Bones, it's time to take her back to your hotel room."

"Kate?' Kate was too mesmerized by Kate's performance. Brennan lifted Kate's head. "Open your eyes." Slowly they opened, only to watch Brennan suck her finger. They kissed again. "I have a car. Would you like to go back to my hotel?"

Kate volunteered, "We can go to my hotel if you'd prefer."

Brennan in a matter of fact tone answered, "I'm at the Four Seasons and it's about eight blocks from the White House."

"Mmmm, tough choice."

Brennan whispered, "Let's go." Kate wobbled a bit as she got up off of Brennan's lap. Brennan left money for their drinks, and walked to the coat check desk to retrieve their coats. Brennan called the driver from her phone.

As they exited the nightclub, Brennan's car arrived. "You have a limo?" The driver opened the door and as Kate entered, Brennan whispered to the driver to close the privacy window, and to just drive around the city. She turned away and murmured, "Booth, you still there?"

Booth managed to croak, "Barely. Bones, you amaze me."

"Booth, I'm not done yet. Do you see Kate in the limo?"

"Yes. Oh, and she is stunning. What are you going to do now?"

"Oh, and spoil the birthday surprise?"

"Bones . . . "

"In a few minutes, you'll see us together. I find her very alluring and want to do things to her, with her."

"This is the best birthday EVER!"

Brennan smiled and entered the limo. Meanwhile, Booth had hooked up his phone to the large screen TV, murmuring how much he now loved the new technology.

After the door closed, Kate pulled Brennan into the limo and laid her down across the backseat. Kate kneeled on the floor and looked at Brennan. Booth could not see Brennan very well, only from her waist down. No words were spoken between the women. Kate stroked Brennan's face, moving her hair to the side. She then bent down and kissed her. At first, it was slow and deliberate, but then passion took over.

Brennan moaned and when Kate's left hand slid under Brennan's top, she sighed. Kate loved the feel of Brennan's body, especially her breasts; soft, full and large. She whimpered when Kate stopped and pulled away. Her eyes raked across Brennan's aching body.

Kate reached under Brennan to loosen the tie, so Brennan rolled over a bit. After she successfully untied the knot, Kate lifted her top off of her. Booth watched as Kate with some theatrics lifted it above and behind her and then dropped it. Kate's eyes bulged to ravish Brennan's body, the soft white skin, punctuated by perfect pink nipples. She leaned over and attached her lips to one breast while she caressed the other. Brennan arched her back and moaned in delight, "Oh, that feels so good, harder, suck on my breast harder." Kate lightly bit down on a nipple and then soothed it with her tongue. Booth gasped when Brennan pulled Kate's head to her chest to encourage more.

Brennan murmured, "I want you." Kate spread Brennan's legs, and caressed her thighs. Kate felt the expanded wetness on Brennan's Capris. She ran a finger just under the top of her pants. Brennan lifted her bottom and tried to hump Kate's hand. Her pussy begged for Kate's touch. "Inside, get inside me," she begged.

"Bones, she's going to make you cum in your pants."

Brennan moaned, "Oh god, yes, yes."

"Joy, you're not wearing any panties, are you?"

"No."

"And you shaved your pussy, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I can tell. I can see your folds." Brennan lifted her head and saw what she meant.

Kate smiled and lightly stroked the soaked Capris that clung to her folds. Kate kissed Brennan, who started to frantically buck her hips to increase the friction of Kate's fingers.

"Bones, cum for her. I want you to cream in your pants. Now, Bones, cum with me."

"Yes, yes, yes, just like that . . ." Kate was rubbing her folds and clit vigorously. Brennan's mind was awash in torrents of sheer pleasure.

She couldn't hold back any further. "Right there, I'm going to cum now!" Brennan peaked and exploded, her body wracked with shock waves of pure delight as wetness spread in her Capris. She watched Kate's work on her body. As Brennan started to recover, Kate removed her dress and thong. Now naked, Brennan reached to stroke Kate's chest. Kate then slowly pulled down Brennan's soaked Capris.

Kate crawled on top of Brennan, her arms wrapped around Brennan. They kissed and groaned in each other's mouth. Brennan loved the first time experience of the feel of a naked woman and Kate missed the feeling of another woman's body flushed with hers. She lifted her head, and smiled at Brennan. "I love eating pussy, Joy and I know this is your first time." Brennan closed her eyes and started to breathe more rapidly as Kate slithered down her body.

She lifted her head to watch as Kate kissed her breasts then ran her tongue down her stomach, kissed her hips and then proceeded to spread her legs. Kate stared at Brennan's pussy; it glistened in the low light, the folds swollen and her clit peeked out.

Booth was beside himself.

Kate spread Brennan's folds with her hands and watched as her cum oozed out. She slowly sucked the cum off her thighs and on top of her pussy. Brennan screamed, "Oh, god!" and threw her head back, and arched her body. She repeated that action, with the effect that drove her pussy into Kate's face.

Booth was mesmerized, the absolute bliss on Brennan's face while Kate licked her folds. "Bones, squeeze your breasts together, pinch and rub your nipples. Kate wants to see that."

Kate spread Brennan's folds again and lightly flicked her clit. She looked up and saw Brennan caress her breast. Just as Booth had said, Kate got turned on. Kate used her two fingers of her left hand to keep Brennan's folds spread, but used her right hand to finger herself.

"Bones, look at what Kate is now doing."

Brennan's body shook violently as Kate found the right spot, and would not stop. Brennan's orgasm overwhelmed her as she arched her body where waves and waves of pure ecstasy pierced every bone in her body. "Oh god, oh god, so, good, that feels so good."

Booth masturbated as he watched Kate made the love of his life endure the most erotic moment of her life. He panted as Brennan's hands lifted to her face where she began to find some relief from the ecstasy Kate wrought on her. "Bones, god that was so hot." Brennan moaned with that admission and the image of Booth masturbating while he watched her.

"Kate, you made me cum so much."

"Did you like that, baby?"

"That was incredible."

Kate responded, "I'm glad."

Although weak, she mustered enough strength to slide back up to lay across Brennan, They kissed and Brennan tasted her own cum. "Joy, are you ready to taste another woman?"

Brennan smiled and nodded so Kate lifted herself from Brennan and then scooted up. Booth moaned, "oh god."

Kate gingerly lowered her body as Brennan placed her hands on Kate's ass to guide her down to sit on her face. Kate's legs buckled slightly as Brennan furiously licked her pussy. Brennan felt Kate's wetness cover her face. In sync, Kate carefully writhed. Brennan grasped both of Kate's breasts and gently twisted her nipples.

The motion and their moans proved too much and Kate quivered as her orgasm cascaded across her body. When it started to subside, Brennan penetrated Kate's tight pussy with two fingers, easily found her g-spot, but continued to lick her clit anyway. Despite the cool air in the limo, Kate's body surged with a heat that would not abate; the dual sensation of Brennan's tongue and finger blew her mind. She moaned, "Omigod, omigod, you're going to make me cum again. . ." Kate hunched her back to watch as Brennan furiously licked her.

As her orgasm subsided, her body felt like she was boneless, so she returned to lay next to Brennan.

On their sides, Kate stroked her arm, back and leg. Brennan slowly blinked. "Joy, I just met you less than three hours ago, yet here we are naked in the back of a limo, and we've had sex and, what, three orgasms each?"

"My first time: I'm glad I met you tonight."

Kate hummed, "Me, too."

Brennan smiled and asked, "Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"I would really enjoy that."

Brennan pressed the intercom button and instructed the driver to take them back to the hotel.

They helped each other get dressed and tried to get reasonably presentable. While both were convinced the driver heard a lot, they didn't care. When they arrived, Kate exited the limo first. Brennan quickly retrieved the cell phone and placed it in her wristlet. They walked through the hotel lobby and entered the elevator.

Brennan stroked the back of Kate's back and suggested they shower. Kate agreed.

When they approached Brennan's room, Kate placed her hand on Brennan's shoulder before she slid the key card through the reader, she whispered, "I was serious Joy, tonight most extraordinary and very erotic."

They entered the room and after Brennan closed the door, pushed Kate against the door. Brennan kissed her deeply, her arms on either side of the wall.

They removed their coats and then slowly undressed each other; Brennan lifted Kate's dress up over her head. Kate untied Brennan's top and pulled down the still wet Capris. Both women, now naked, kissed fiercely, Brennan murmured, "Let's get in the shower."

Brennan took Kate's hand to guide her to the bedroom. Kate gawked at the impressive hotel suite and upon entering the bathroom commented that it was nearly larger than her hotel room. Brennan asked, "Kate, can you start the water. I'll be right there." When Kate entered the bathroom, Brennan moved quickly to activate the camera on the tablet and removed the earpiece.

"Booth, you still there? Can you see me?"

He croaked, "Yes, barely Bones. You're naked. You're not done with her yet, are you?"

"No, unless you want me to stop."

"Absolutely not, Bones. Best birthday ever."

Brennan heard that Kate had turned on the water. "Booth, I need to go."

"OK, baby. I wish I was there with you."

"Me, too. I would like to watch you take her and then both of us . . . " Brennan walked away with a huge Cheshire cat grin.

Brennan entered the shower shortly after Kate. The hot water felt good and both groaned in relief. Brennan started to wet Kate's hair and Kate did likewise. Brennan squirted out some shampoo and massaged it into Kate's scalp. Kate closed her eyes, mesmerized by the feel of Brennan's strong fingers. She began to kiss Brennan, their tongues exploring every part of their mouths.

"I'm so tired, Joy. It will be nice to get into bed with you."

"Mmmmm, yes."

Kate washed Brennan's hair and then her body. Kate watched as the water ran down Brennan's chest. Brennan soaped up the loofa and gently washed Kate's back, her arms, legs, and her chest. Brennan purred, "I do so enjoy touching you."

Kate nodded, "Same here."

After they rinsed off, Brennan turned off the water, and got a towel to dry them both off. Kate could hardly stand with the shower having its intended effect. After they applied body lotion on each other, they entered the bedroom.

They pulled back the sheets and bedcover and got into bed naked. Kate moaned, "Oh, these sheets and mattress are divine." With the sexual exhaustion and hot shower, they fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.

Although Booth was exhausted after the scene in the limo, he watched as two beautiful women got into bed. He just stared at the marvelous scene and eventually watched as Brennan spooned Kate, just like he does with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alexis took the last shuttle from La Guardia to Washington National Airport; she wanted to surprise Kate with a last-minute visit. She got in a taxi, gave the driver the same of Kate's hotel and texted Kate.

Although she received no response, it was late. When they arrived at the hotel, Alexis paid the driver, went to the front desk, and identified herself. The on-duty manager handed her a keycard. Alexis thanked him and proceeded to Kate's room. Excited, she became disappointed when she discovered it was empty. Concerned, she called Kate.

Kate awoke with a start, still wrapped in Joy's arms, and gently moved them without waking her. She quickly answered the phone, "Hi baby. How are you?"

Alexis, still slightly panicked, "Where are you? I'm in your hotel room and wanted to surprise you and I guess I'm the surprised one."

"I'm at another hotel. I sorta met someone last night at a club."

Alexis asked, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Want to come over for breakfast later? I can't wait to see you and introduce you to Joy."

"Oh, a 'she'."

"Yes, and she's amazing, very smart, too."

Booth was awakened when he heard Kate's phone ring. "Who the hell just called?" Since Booth only heard Kate's voice, he couldn't tell if a man or woman was would show up. He was very nervous.

"Well, I can't wait then."

"Great, I'll call the front desk and ask them to give you a keycard. We're at the Four Seasons."

"Mmmm, nice, the Four Seasons. Thanks Kate, I'll see you soon." Kate called the front desk who presumed it was Brennan. Kate saw no harm in the innocent deception and authorized them to give Alexis a keycard.

Booth was relieved it was not a man. The fog of sleep was now gone; how can it possibly get any better?

When Alexis hung up, she started to undress, but decided she couldn't wait. Plus, she was curious about this 'Joy'. So, she gathered her things, left the room, and got into a taxi.

In less than twenty minutes, Alexis arrived at the Four Seasons, picked up the keycard at the front desk, and proceeded to Kate's room. Although nearly 3:00 AM, Alexis was wide awake, excitement grew with her. She wanted Kate and if Joy was just half as amazing as Kate said, she couldn't wait for a possible threesome.

Alexis walked through the largest hotel room she'd ever seen. She smiled as she simply followed the line of discarded clothing. As she entered the bedroom, she could make out two bodies in bed; Kate's long brown hair was easy to spot and another body of a woman with short, blonde hair. Street lighting leaked into the bedroom that seemed to set the stage for lovemaking. Alexis' sexual urgings burned inside her.

She sidled up to Kate, pulled the hair from her face, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kate was startled and thought it was Joy. But, when she saw a pretty, red-hair young woman above her, she pulled her into a searing kiss. She whispered, "Alexis, you're here so early."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait to see you. Is that Joy?"

"Yes, I picked her up at a night club."

Alexis replied, "You do that?"

"Not for a long time. And she was a first timer, but you would never know it. She was incredible. She is absolutely gorgeous and has a wonderful body."

With a gleam in her eye, Alexis responded, "Oh? Can I see?

Kate did not orally respond, but simply smiled.

She stood and walked to the foot of the bed. Kate watched as Alexis lifted off her top. Although she could not see Kate's eyes, she heard Kate hum with excitement and heavy breathing.

Alexis reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and let it slowly fall to the floor. She pulled down her skirt to reveal pink panties. She paused for Kate to soak in the view. Even with minimal lighting, Alexis captivated Kate's attention. She pulled down her panties and stepped out of them.

She caressed herself and ran her hands up her neck and through her hair. Alexis then slowly pulled the sheet off of the two women. Alexis marveled at the view; she was naked, like Kate, on her back, with her long body stretched out and her arms above her head. Alexis got on her knees on the mattress and tried not to wake her. She spread Joy's legs, smiled and made a mental note to ask Kate if she would shave her pussy as well.

The desire grew as she glanced at Kate who scooted closer to Joy and began to caress herself. She willed Alexis to go down on Joy.

Booth closed his eyes with incredible anticipation building. Bones never looked so good and she was about to be double-teamed.

Alexis looked at Kate and with in a meeting of the minds, Kate started to caress Joy's left breast and kissed and sucked on the other. Kate could feel the nipple harden in her mouth. Alexis approached Joys waist; she smelled lotion and soap, but also a wetness that coated Joy's pussy. Alexis kissed her thighs, but could not contain herself, as the heat radiating from Joy's core was like a magnet. Alexis used her tongue to lightly caress Joy's clit. She inhaled her aroma and the ache in her grew.

Brennan dreamed of her body floating in a pool and the sun warmed her face and body. She had the sensation of no clothing as the warm water lapped between her legs. She felt sexy, warm, positively delightful, but awoke when she heard moaning and felt Kate's lips on hers and knew it was Kate's moan.

"Hi baby, we have a visitor. I hope it's OK."

Brennan looked down and saw a redhead that bobbed between her legs. "No, wait, she's gotta stop, she has to . . ." Kate moaned in Brennan's mouth while they kissed and while she was surprised, Brennan could not find any more words. The image of two woman on her seared in her mind. She rationalized that if Kate knew her, that was good enough for her. She hoped that Booth was awake to watch and that thought made her moan in Kate's mouth.

Alexis reached for Joy's right breast with her left hand. Alexis moaned when her small hand could not grasp all of it. But she did rub Brennan's nipple between her forefinger and thumb. With her right hand, she easily slid two fingers inside of Kate. "Oh, Joy she's inside me." Brennan saw Kate close her eyes and then gyrate her hips to get Alexis' fingers deeper.

"I want us to cum together, Joy. Kiss me, kiss me hard." The unmistakable sound of three groaning women made Booth moan. Even in the dim light, he could discern his Bones, prone on the bed with Kate's face firmly planted on Brennan's breast, but also the new woman between her legs. Brennan held Kate's head with her left hand and with the other, held the redhead's. She started to hump into Alexis' face.

As Alexis pumped Kate with her finger, Kate slid her one hand down Joy's chest to her clit. While Alexis licked Joy's folds, Kate's forefinger moved in a circular motion. Brennan croaked, "Go up and down, go faster. Oh, yes, that's it." Kate's work on her breast and clit and the redhead's tongue, Brennan could not hold back any longer; the triple assault on her body was too much. She sat up to watch as her orgasm wracked her body. When she arched her back up and screamed, "YES YES, don't stop, I'm still cumming." She shook her head back and forth, "Oh god that feels so good, so good!" With Alexis' work on Kate's pussy, Kate's orgasm soon followed.

"Kiss me, Joy, kiss me now. Cum with me." Her plea did not go answered as another orgasm overcame Brennan.

Both women gasped for breath. Alexis was pleased with herself; she had brought two women to climax, and even better, they came together. Alexis crawled up to lay on top of Brennan.

Hi, Joy, my name is Alexis."

"Very pleased to meet you Alexis and a very pleasurable way to make an introduction." Alexis smiled and kissed Joy, her tongue battled for dominance inside her mouth. Brennan groaned and tasted her cum painted cross Alexis's mouth and chin. Joy wrapped her arms around Alexis and enjoyed the feel of her small breasts against her chest. Kate watched the two women totally engrossed with each other.

Still in her sensual high, Brennan flipped Alexis on her back. With her chest heaving, Brennan kissed her as Alexis hummed in her mouth. Joy drew circles around Alexis' right breast while Kate mimicked her on Alexis' other one. Kate then began to suckle the breast and Joy did the same. Joy searched for Kate's hand, found it and held it briefly as a sign of affection. Without either woman's mouth leaving Alexis' breasts, Joy and Kate's forefingers then entered Alexis. Alexis yelped with the dual sensation. As one finger went in, another came out. Alexis lifted her head and watched when the two women passionately kiss, but also wanted to see what would soon become the cause of her orgasm.

She screamed, "Oh yes, omigod, YES!."

She collapsed in utter joyous exhaustion. "You two are incredible." Pleased with their accomplishment, Kate and Joy kissed again, and as motioned by Kate placed their fingers in Alexis' mouth so she could taste her own cum.

Booth gaped, amazed at what he had seen and heard.

Alexis stayed in the middle of the bed. Brennan lightly scraped her nails up and down Alexis' arms and legs. For no particular reason, Brennan pulled Alexis to lay on top of her, her legs on either side of Brennan's body. Brennan dragged her fingernails an and down Alexis' back in a tender and affectionate way. Kate snuggled with the both of them, and they soon fell asleep.

Kate awoke first and found Alexis was still comfortably asleep on top of Brennan. Brennan stared at Kate and smiled. "How old is she?"

"Joy, not to worry, I know her. She just turned nineteen."

"Alexis is very comfy and warm. I like her on top of me."

"You look adorable with her."

Brennan sighed, "What time is it?"

Kate answered, "About 9:00 AM."

Alexis began to stir, "Mmmm, you are so comfy, Joy."

Alexis lifted her head and lightly kissed Joy, their tongues battled. "Joy, you are insatiable."

Booth bleary-eyed, concurred, "Oh, you don't know the half of it."

Brennan patted Alexis on her buttocks, "I've got to get up, baby." Alexis playfully held on to Joy, "Mmmmm, not yet, it's too early." Joy smiled, "OK, five more minutes.

They fell asleep and one hour later, Brennan awoke and saw Alexis was spooned by Kate, both still asleep. She got up and went into the bathroom and showered. She had flashbacks of her shower with Kate and had the brief urge to return to their bed.

When she exited the shower, however, Brennan realized she missed Booth more. She walked to her suitcase and put on clean clothes. She found her Capris, still damp. It took her a while to find her top and could not recall how it got behind the couch. One sandal was under the table and the other in the kitchen area. She smiled and recalled their frenzy when they arrived in their room.

She retrieved her tablet that was concealed in the bedroom and found her cell phone in her wristlet. She called the front desk and ask for the car service to take her home.

She returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Kate. She moved the hair out of Kate's and lightly caressed her face. "That tickles."

Joy whispered, "I had a wonderful time with you, Kate. Alexis, too. Thank you."

Kate sat up, "No, thank YOU, Kate. You are amazing. Can I see you again?"

"Maybe. I left my personal e-mail address on a notepad in the living room. I have to get home to my husband."

"You're married? He's very understandable."

Brennan decided to partly explain her reason. "Well, I've been very curious about being with another woman, and he knew that. You were right, many straight women just want that one experience."

"So, just one time, huh? I find that hard to believe you'd be satisfied with just one time."

Brennan silently agreed, but refrained from admitting it to her.

Kate asked, "Can I e-mail you? Maybe we can . . ." She made small circles on Brennan's thigh.

"That's a possibility, but need to ask him first. I know I would enjoy it immensely. He's an incredible lover, like you. But, I won't lie to him. I love him."

Kate beamed, "I'm so happy for you. Mmmmm, well, I look forward to seeing you or both of you."

"Deal. Give Alexis a kiss for me. You can stay here until 3:00 PM; brunch is fabulous here, by the way, and it's already paid for."

Brennan gently kissed Kate's lips and cupped her face. "Good-bye, Kate."

'Bye, Joy.'

Brennan picked up her suitcase and exited the room. By the time she reached the lobby and got a coffee to go in the small café, the car service was in front of the hotel.

During the short drive home, she reminisced the last twelve hours. She smiled and was pleased with her sexual achievement and that Booth certainly enjoyed his birthday gift. The driver announced their arrival and as she approached her front door, she inhaled deeply and wondered how this experience might change her and them.

Booth was eating breakfast as she entered their home. "Good morning, Booth."

Booth lightly jogged over and kissed his wife. "Bones, last night was spectacular. Thank you!"

"Happy birthday, Booth. It was a very fun evening and very satisfying. But, I'm very tired. I'm going upstairs to lay down for a bit."

"Well, you should be. You were incredible and insatiable."

"It was your birthday present, I wanted you to enjoy it."

"Oh, I enjoyed it, but admit it, Bones, it was as much to satisfy your own curiosity."

"I don't know what you mean, Booth."

"I know you, Bones. I watched you, and how you made love with Kate and the redhead, it was amazing and very erotic."

"Her name is Alexis."

"Yes, well, that was not just for me. The way you gave and sought pleasure, Bones, speaks of a hidden want."

Once again, Booth's insight to her nature and mind was unnerving, but his assessment uncannily accurate. She wanted to reassure him that she was committed to him. "I love you, Booth."

"I know, Bones." He looked at her that gave the reassurance that he was not nervous. "You look so tired. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap."

"Thank you, Booth."

Brennan climbed the stairs, shed her clothes and got into bed. She awoke about four hours later from a wet dream. It involved Kate on a dance floor, and she recalled her near orgasm. She smiled as she heard Booth enter their bedroom, slipped off his robe and got into bed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Booth pulled back the sheet and marveled at her body. He's never tired of the look and feel of her skin, the distinctive smell of her hair, and her blue, now smoldering, eyes. Brennan enjoyed Booth's look, especially when they are about to make love and simply ached for him. She pulled him down to her and kissed him as their tongues explored their mouths.

He wondered how much she enjoyed her experience the previous night and the following morning. Given her aggressiveness and her willingness to sexually submit to another woman, his mind then wandered to her comment about a threesome. It spurred him on to completely overwhelm her. He purred, "You are so beautiful, Bones."

His emotions and declarative statements had always intrigued her. He's had a knack for making her feel special and feeling loved. She loved the feel of his well-honed body as her hands coasted over his biceps and shoulders. He stroked her face and whispered his devotion. She smiled at him, her eyes gleamed with a burning love that she will forever treasure, and whispered, "I love you so much, Booth."

She has this effect on him. At times, in a frenzy, he's felt like he can't get enough of her and it often it seems like their first time together. He's wondered if how they make love no longer met her needs, but her exhaustion and praises reassured him. Still, he will search for new ways to pleasure her.

He moved his hand up and down her body, then spread her legs. "I love you clean-shaven." He looked down, and smiled and noticed the slickness of her core. "What were you dreaming?"

"Remember at the club when I was dancing with Kate?"

Booth cupped her face and peppered light kisses on her forehead, nose, and lips. "How can I ever forget. You almost climaxed."

Brennan stilled Booth's head to look "In my dream, I did experience an orgasm. She made me cum, Booth, on the dance floor. But no one cared."

Booth was totally turned on.

"Well, I care and it's my turn to do that."

Booth wanted to feel her heated core on his face, his clean-shaven face against her clean-shaven pussy. As he dragged his tongue down her body, he looked up when he reached her core. He knew Bones loved to watch him. When he slid two fingers inside, she inhaled deeply and whimpered, "Oh, Booth, that feels so good." She thrust her head back, raked her hands through her hair and started to rock her hips in his face. He withdrew his fingers and inched them up to her face.

She wanted to make the sensory connection of each sense - seeing, hearing, touching, and when she seized his hand and placed his fingers in her mouth, she could taste and smell her inner essence. While Alexis and Kate exhibited wonderful skills with their tongues, Booth's was special; he found a way to spread her folds and stimulate her clit at the same time. The highly charged moment coupled with her dream, and Alexis going down on her, she didn't last very long.

"God, Booth, I'm going to cum, don't stop, faster, faster . . ."

Booth's tongue continued its mastery of Brennan's pussy that caused her world to sexually collapse. She grasped the back of her thighs to steady herself as she watched Booth then curl his tongue to slide inside of her. That visual usually intensified her orgasm and, given her recent experience and memory at the Four Seasons and Wet & Pink, prolonged it.

While she still on her high, Booth changed position and laid on his back in an obvious offer to straddle him. It was Booth's favorite and in one motion, she lifted and lowered herself on him; his cock easily slid into her.

Brennan loved the feel of his cock; her pussy accommodated its width and length, and as he drove in and out of her, her breathing increased. As Booth lifted his waist, he sought out her hands and placed them on her breasts, then covered her hands with his. He loved to assist her in massaging and squeezing them. With her well-toned torso, she leaned back a bit, to allow his cock to increase the friction and as it hardened further, Brennan exploded for the third time.

Booth's endurance was impressive, but hearing his wife cum three times was his limit. He screamed her name as he spilled into her.

Brennan flopped forward to lay on top of him. He loved the feel of her body against him. He panted, "You're fantastic, Bones, so fantastic."

"Booth, I'm so weak. I can't feel my arms or legs."

Brennan was spent and as Booth caressed her skin, he also kneaded her muscles. She expended a long and loud sigh. "I'm very sleepy, Booth."

Brennan lifted her head.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I really enjoyed last night."

"I know you did; I heard and watched you."

"I especially enjoyed knowing you watched."

Booth paused, "I saw how you looked at Kate and Alexis. Something changed inside of you."

"I can't explain it, Booth. I loved being with another woman, but also . . ."

"You can have both."

"At the same time?"

"If that's what you want."

"I'm not certain if I'm ready to share you."

"Well, I've already shared you, Bones. I watched two women take you. The look on your face . . ." Booth's mind sauntered back to the hotel room.

"Booth, I find myself now wanting to see you, watch you with another woman."

"I'd like to see you watch me, Bones."

Brennan smiled, with the circumstances that would arise with such an image. As the drowsiness overtook her, she could only think of one person she would like to share with Booth. She decided that Kate and Alexis was for her alone. Although she admitted it was selfish, both women seemed to be focused on her alone and not a man.

That same afternoon, Hodgins had not returned home. Angela knew they had drifted apart and missed the closeness of him, as her husband and lover. But, at this moment, Angela was annoyed that Brennan had not replied to her texts or voice messages; she wanted to hear more about this 'research'. So, she decided to drive over to their house and confront her.

She recalled the last time she was over there and could not get the image of Booth and Brennan making love in the kitchen. She never thought of herself as a voyeur until then. She fantasized about intervening and tried to develop a scenario where they would welcome her. Even the fact that Brennan had attended a lesbian night club had excited her. She wondered what her best friend would do if a woman tried to pick her up, but could not comprehend the circumstances where she would succumb in a fit of lust.

She showered and decided to let the air dry her hair. She walked into her closet and picked out a white linen crop top, light blue panties and a denim mini-skirt. As usual, she went braless; she so enjoyed the feel especially in warmer weather. She grabbed her flip-flops, her purse and car keys. She texted Brennan that she was on her way.

Brennan awoke first with her head on Booth's chest, her right arm across his waist and right leg between his legs. Booth was still sound asleep. She had to pee, so she got up without waking him and went into the bathroom. She returned to the bedroom and heard her cell phone vibrate. She checked for messages and found several from Angela, the last one indicated she was on her way over. She was a bit annoyed, but knew Angela would not relent. So, she jumped in the shower. She recalled her shower with Kate, and the enjoyment when they washed each other. She ached for her touch and pictured Kate in bed with Booth, and it was her turn to watch him make love to another woman. She groaned at the image. But, time was short as Angela was due to arrive. As she exited the shower, she heard the doorbell. Angela was impatient at times, and without enough time to get dressed and did not want to awaken Booth, Brennan put on just a short silk robe and hurried downstairs.

When Brennan opened the door, she had to wrap her robe a bit tighter, and cheerfully greeted her, "Angela, how are you?"

Angela was startled at Brennan's appearance; the short, still wet blond hair and the sexy robe, and stammered, "D-d-don't give me that! You know how many times I've called and texted?"

"Well, I think it was . . . "

"That was a rhetorical question, Bren."

Brennan smiled, "Oh, OK, well, why don't you come in. Booth is still sleeping, so perhaps we can keep our conversation at a moderate decibel."

Angela huffed as she stormed by Brennan and entered the kitchen. She turned around, her arms crossed across her chest, and tapped one foot in an obvious display of subdued anger and frustration. Brennan hated these confrontations and while she has improved her ability to read body language, thanks to Booth, this situation was different. With Kate and Alexis still on her mind, and the torrid lovemaking with Booth just hours earlier, Brennan was flushed. She needed some alcohol to relax.

"Do you want a glass of wine, Angela?"

"Yes, thank you." Brennan poured Angela and herself a glass. but Angela was still a bit peeved.

"Why haven't you returned my texts?"

"I just got home this morning, Ang."

"So, you were out all last night?" With that question, Brennan looked to the floor, and a noticeable wave of crimson cascaded down her face to her neck.

"Brennan, why are you blushing?"

"Well, I . . . I . . ."

"Your research, what did it entail?"

"I went to that nightclub and . . ."

Angela recalled her earlier thought of Brennan being seduced by another woman and then her own fond remembrance of a 'sexcapade' in such a night club, in the women's restroom in one of the stalls.

"Angela, you OK? You drifted off for a moment."

She was startled, but recovered. "Yes, and don't change the subject. Now, where was I? Oh, right. You wore something nice, right?"

"Yes, I did. As I was starting to say, I . . ."

"Show me, I want to see."

"Angela, it's in the suitcase." Angela looked around and discovered her travel bag it at the foot of the stairs, strode over, knelt on one knee and flipped it on its side and opened it.

"Angela . . . "

She pulled out the black top and white Capris. She held it up. "Very nice, sweetie. And the Capris . . . heh, they are damp. Did something leak in the suitcase?" Angela looked for a container and moved other items.

Brennan tried to give her the 'what-little-ol-innocent-me look' and, as she discovered, it failed miserably.

"Wait a minute, these are awfully low-cut, and . . ." She flipped through the rest of articles in the suitcase, held up the low-cut top with an open back with just a tie. "Bren, I don't see any underwear in here, no panties, no bra."

Brennan blushed again.

"You didn't wear any." Angela's hands shook, her mind trying to imagine Brennan clothed in the outfit. "Sweetie, that, that is so hot. With your body and this outfit, I'm . . . "

Her eyes went to the crotch of the Capris and noted again the wrinkled material. "Bren, did you have sex with someone there?" The image of Brennan flooded her mind, in the restroom. In a whispered tone, "D-d-did you, did you have an . . . ?"

Brennan fidgeted with her hands, her core thrummed with the remembrance in the limo. "I couldn't help it." Her core ached, the warmth returned. Angela knew her best friend's facial expressions and that she had caught her in some sort of dalliance.

Angela whispered, "Did you cheat on Booth?"

Angela twisted her body and suddenly jumped up; it startled Brennan and when she stumbled back a little, her robe opened slightly, and exposed her waist and chest a little more. "No, definitely not, well, not really."

Not convinced, Angela continued her interrogation, but strained to keep her eyes on Brennan's face and not wander down lower. "Bren, c'mon, spill."

"He knew about it. It was his birthday gift." She then went on to explain Booth's fantasy and how she wanted to satisfy it. Angela didn't know that Booth too was a voyeur. Her mind swirled with what Booth must have heard.

"Really? He listened the entire time you were in the club?"

"Not just in the club, but also in the limo and the hotel room. Oh, and watched, too - well, not in the night club."

"Wait just a minute there missy." She now stood face to face, and slightly shook Brennan that cause the robe's belt to loosen a little more. "OK, whew, it's warm in here." Her ability to resist evaporated and she quickly glanced down. The robe's belt was barely tied off; both breasts strained to leave the confines of a robe she desperately wanted to just fall on the floor.

Both women started to breathe heavy, each wanted the other, but neither wanted to make the first move in case the other misread the situation. Brennan knew her robe was loosened, but wasn't convinced that Angela had actually looked. To Angela, she wasn't sure if Brennan was doing this partial or pretend striptease on purpose or was totally clueless.

"I'll get you some water." She strode to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of water. She opened the door and bent over and grabbed a bottle. Angela glanced low and saw her wonderful ass. "Oh god, Bren . . ." Brennan smirked.

"Angela, you OK? Drink some water, you look flushed."

Angela shook her head and refrained from admitting her true state of mind. "Sweetie, ya gotta tell me exactly what happened in there."

Brennan interpreted Angela's request as a literal reenactment and given her most recent reaction, she took a calculated risk that Angela was ready for her. So she took her hand and led her back into the living room.

"We went on the dance floor, and started to dance." She described the music and mood, and then turned Angela around as Kate had done to her. She place her hands on Angela's hips, and swayed, then slipped her hands around Angela's waist. She recalled how Kate's hands cupped her breasts, but was reticent about doing the same to Angela. Nevertheless. she did get very close to Angela's breasts. When Angela reached up to grasp Brennan's head, her top hiked up a bit.

While they danced, Brennan's robe belt fell away, her robe opened. so when she pressed against Angela's back, she felt Brennan's breasts. "She kissed your neck, right? Show me, Bren."

Brennan complied and tasted Angela's olive-tinted skin. Her hands reached under Angela's top.

"Angela, I . . ."

"Bren, don't you dare stop." Brennan rubbed her body against Angela, her own nipples taught.

Angela turned around, their chests against each other. Brennan kissed her, hard and with a mission, white against olive skin, they each groaned with their breaths swallowed by the other.

Brennan moved over to the couch sat down and pulled Angela down. "Kate sat on my lap." Each panted as Brennan replicated her move, caressed Angela's thighs. then brushed against Angela's highly sensitive folds. Even through her now-soaked panties, she shivered as Brennan's finger slipped inside her panties.

"Kate was very wet, like you Angela." All she could do was nod a hesitant 'yes'. She looked down to watch. "You'd better take those fingers and slide them . . ."

"That's not what happened, Ang."

"I swear if you don't.. . "

Brennan spoke as if she narrated the scene, "We left the club and went into my limo. As we entered, Kate pulled me in and layed me across like this." She then pushed Angela down and before Angela's head had reached the couch, Brennan had deftly removed her top. Brennan smiled as she took one breast in her mouth, and caressed the other breast. 'Kate's breasts were a little larger, but I like yours more."

Angela gasped as Brennan's wonderful tongue and mouth worked her chest where Angela could feel her wetness pool on the couch. "We kissed, our tongues battled. She then caressed my vagina . . . "

"Pussy, say pussy, it's more erotic."

" . . . my pussy on top of my Capris. It was my cum that made them so wet. I came so hard and fast because she did this."

Brennan then vigorously, but lightly, stroked Angela, and in less than one minute, "Oh, god Bren, right there, right . . . "

Angela's body shook as her orgasm vibrated from her torso out to her limbs. Brennan's mouth covered Angela's scream, which just turned Angela on more. She loved being kissed when she came.

As Angela's orgasm subsided, Brennan removed her robe. Angela stared at her body, and reached out to touch Brennan.

Brennan pulled Angela to one side so she could unzip her skirt. Angela lifted her ass so Brennan could pull it down. She then slid off her sodden panties . Brennan looked at them and then licked some of her cum off. Angela gasped at the erotic display. With the intended effect a success, Brennan dropped them on the floor. "That didn't happen, Angela. I just wanted to taste you."

She splayed her body on top of Angela, and passionately kissed her, their tongues battled for domination. With Angela's legs wrapped around Brennan's backside, she started to hump Brennan. "I wanted to do that, too, Ang, but Kate knew it was my first time with a woman, so she wanted to do everything."

Brennan wriggled out of Angela's hold, kissed her neck and moved on to her breasts; she alternated in a bid to equally spend the time with each nipple.

She reached Angela's core, spread her legs and lowered her face.

"Oh, god sweetie . . . "

She watched and listened as Brennan lapped her folds. With an ache and to heighten her first time with Angela, she started to masturbate to Angela's surprise. Her mind now numb, Brennan accentuated the moment when she spread Angela's folds, and then lightly flicked her nub to coax it out. Brennan felt Angela's clit harden from her tongue and Brennan's own clit from her finger.

"Oh, that is so good, don't stop, side to side, yes, YES!"

Angela exploded in her second orgasm. Kate did likewise, as she hummed into Angela's core. Angela arched her back in complete bliss. Mercifully, Brennan stopped. Angela's legs were worn out. The couch now wet, Brennan moved to the other couch, and sat up. She motioned Angela over and as Brennan spread her legs, her wetness reflected the one dim light in the living room. Angela crawled over as she watched Brennan caress and pinch her own nipples. "We didn't do this, but I want to feel your tongue inside me, for so long, Angela, so long."

Angela, on her hands and knees, and her face firmly in palce between Brennan's legs, brought her to a quick climax. Unknown to both, Booth had awoken to muffled voices and what he swore were moans. He went downstairs so investigate. What he saw surprised him; he always had a deep, but restrained desire, for Angela. But as he watched her go down on Brennan, it aroused him. He slowly walked to them. The image of Brennan coming so quickly made him want both of them and their recent conversation stirred his sexual appetite.

With his sniper skills, walked and then lowered himself to the kneeled position behind Angela. Brennan looked up and saw him, smiled and nodded. Angela made her way up Brennan's body to kiss her. Brennan cupped her face and whispered, "Angela, I have a surprise for you."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Thanks to those who have favorited me and/or my story. I appreciate your remarks and would welcome suggestions and/or scenarios you'd like._

_As an aside, I've thought about finding a way to involve Agent Peyton Perotta. Your thoughts? Perhaps someone different?_

Chapter 6

Booth startled Angela when he ran his hands up and down her back and then raked her sides and legs with his fingers. Angela remained on her knees, but raised herself, much to Brennan's chagrin. A little pouty face gave way to an erotic view of Booth running his hands up and down Angela's chest. The remembrance of Kate doing that to her at Wet and Pink and in the shower made her shudder. Booth's gentle hands caused Angela's nipples to rise and harden. Aroused by their moans and Angela's reaction, she sat up and in a synchronized fashion with Booth, either her mouth or Booth's hand was on Angela's breasts. Angela groaned, her eyes shut to visualize their impending threesome. While she lusted for Brennan, she had hungered for Booth. Brennan's soft and smooth skin contrasted with her anticipation of a hardened and sculped body. While Brennan never admitted to Booth's size, Angela presumed it was similar to his build, especially his arms - thick and solid.

Angela sighed, "Booth . . ." She turned her head to kiss him. With her neck fully exposed, Brennan latched on and alternately sucked and kissed her soft, smooth skin. She moved up to just below her ear and down to her shoulder-blade. Angela felt like Alexis', but the taste was different. Angela moaned louder. As her arousal grew, Brennan used her left hand to gently grasp Booth's right hand and together they agonizingly moved lower. Angela's knees slightly buckled in anticipation of what was to happen next. However, never in her imagination did she expect what they would do to her.

With Brennan's urgency, Booth caressed Angela's clit, now fully blossomed from her folds, alternately in a circular motion and then up and down. Angela begged, "Up and down, Booth, I like it more that way, oh yes, just like that."

Brennan pulled Angela's face to hers and kissed her. Booth watched them, but remained focused on his finger as it occasionally slipped from the firmness and wetness of her clit. While they moaned in each other's mouth, Brennan plunged her middle finger in her wet abyss. Then withdrew it. Angela bucked her hips to indicate she wanted it back in and to watch. When she looked down, she saw Booth's cock between her thighs, but not yet inside her.

Angela moaned, "Both of you are teases." Angela spread her legs to invite Booth inside, but instead, Brennan stroked the bottom of his cock while the top kept rubbing against Angela's folds. Booth and Angela gasped while she kissed Brennan. Booth still stroked her clit and his cock rubbed against her folds. She was close, very close.

Brennan noted Angela's labored breathing and sensed she was close to cumming, so she reinserted her middle finger. Angela's engorged folds made her tight, but Brennan's finger still managed to find her g-spot. Brennan curled her finger, located the area that covered the g-spot and gently caressed it.

This exceeded Angela's most intense sexual experience. While she'd been in a threesome in the past, it had been awhile. Even so, Booth and Brennan worked her like a violinist worked the instrument. But, her orgasm would not allow such a sweet melody as she screamed when her orgasm overtook her mind and soul. Her body shook as both fingers were unrelenting. Brennan's was gently and slow, but Booth's was faster and a little firmer, just the way she liked it.

Angela collapsed as her muscles were drained of energy; her bones felt like they lacked any mass. Her breathing was still rapid and shallow as she looked up at a beaming Brennan.

"God, you two, were just amazing. I have not cum like that in years. It's like you knew what to do to me, what I liked."

Booth massaged her back and kneaded her sides and shoulders. Angela felt like she was in heaven. Booth looked at Brennan, and since neither of them had climaxed yet, Brennan whispered,"You still have work to do, Angela." Brennan leaned back on the couch and pulled Angela's head back to her pussy. With one hand buried in her hair, she rocked her hips into her face, and with the other, she placed a pinky in her mouth. She stared at Booth with eyes steeped in a hunger she had expressed to Kate and was magnified during the threesome with Alexis. Booth could not recall Brennan as sensual and erotic; her pose, look, and heavy breathing compelled Booth to start again on Angela.

Booth pulled away slightly, but just enough to tease Angela with the head of his cock. Angela groaned with the anticipation of its width and length. In an agonizingly erotic sequence, Booth eased inside Angela, then withdrew, but going slightly deeper with each repetition. When his full length penetrated her, Angela's face was aghast of his size and with a very pleasant surprise that she accommodated it. Angela emitted a grunt at each thrust by Booth. Brennan could not take her eyes off Angela's face contorted in a vision of ecstasy, her eyes closed to maximize her focus on the experience. She drove her tongue deep into Brennan and copied Booth's thrust into her.

In this position, his cock stroked her g-spot. With the uninterrupted action, Angela held her breath to stay focused on the sensation of the action. Angela's tongue on Brennan drove her wild and when Angela slid three fingers inside Brennan, her folds tightened around them, Brennan screamed, "Oh god, oh god, that's the spot, keep doing that . . . " Brennan's body shook with an electric vibration as she climaxed quickly. "Oh yes, YES!" When she opened her eyes, she could tell Booth was close. She looked down to see Angela her head down to watch Booth's cock slide in and out and noticed the trail of the wetness down her thighs.

Brennan grabbed Angela's hand that just brought her to orgasm. Angela looked up. Booth watched too as Brennan placed Angela's fingers in her mouth. Slowly, Brennan wrapped her lips around Angela's fingers. That was too much for Angela as the erotic flood gates gloriously opened yet again with a resound "omigod!". Booth exploded inside Angela with both women's actions.

Booth collapsed on Angela's back, his lungs begged for air. Brennan lovingly stroked Angela's and Booth's hair and uttered, "That was, that was . . '"

Angela in a halting breath, "Incredible, that was incredible." Booth could only manage a labored nod. Brennan sat up, with Angela's arms now wrapped around her. She lifted Booth's head to kiss him. "I loved watching you with Angela, Booth." Brennan's deeply kissed and sighs signified her sated condition.

Brennan suggested, "Let's go upstairs. Angela, will you stay the night with us?"

Angela sighed, "I hoped you would ask. I would love to."

Booth stood up and retrieved the assortment of discarded clothing and followed the two women that walked hand-in-hand up the staircase, while they placed gentle kisses on each other.

They entered their bedroom. Brennan smiled, "I want you in the middle, Ang. Is that OK, Booth?"

Booth hummed, "Absolutely."

Angela went into the bathroom first to wash up. Booth bellowed, "There's a new toothbrush in the drawer on the right, Angela."

"Thank you, Booth."

As she entered the bathroom, Brennan walked over with her hands extended and wrapped them around Booth. "That was an amazing experience, Booth. I loved how we made love to Angela."

Booth concurred, "I loved watching you two kiss. She made you cum so much, Bones. Did it bring back memories of last night?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you, baby."

"It did. I know she's wanted both of us, Booth, for a long time. But I'm pretty sure she never thought she would get both of us at the same time."

"Well, you two ladies have exhausted me. I'm ready for bed."

"I'd like her in the middle."

As if on cue, Angela emerged from the bathroom. "OK, bathroom's free! Where do I get to sleep?"

In sync, Booth and Brennan chimed, "Between us."

All three smiled, when Brennan offered, "Go ahead Booth, bathroom's all yours." Angela crawled into bed. When she didn't pull the sheet up and just remained prone, Brennan got in, and leaned on her right arm and caressed Angela's face, and whispered, "We loved making love to you, Angela. We both wanted that, but didn't think it would happen at once."

Angela looked at Brennan with hooded eyes, "It was amazing. Never have I ever experienced something like that before. Have you done that before, I mean with another woman?"

Brennan replied in a hushed tone, "No, never."

Angela looked down her body as Brennan's left knee rested on her thighs. Angela continued, "I have something to confess, Sweetie."

Brennan with some surprise etched on her face, "Really?"

Angela continued, "I watched you guys make love in the kitchen. It was a total turn on. I can see how Booth must have loved listening and watching you with two women. That must have been so hot." Angela then started to think if Brennan wanted to watch. Her mind started to churn. "I made myself cum."

Brennan closed her eyes and reopened them, slowly. Angela with a worried look, "Are you mad?"

She covered Angela lips with her own and tried to imagine Angela climaxing while she and Booth made love. Her kiss gave Angela her answer. "I'm glad, Bren, so glad."

Brennan sighed as she caressed Angela and then in a swift motion, pulled Angela on top of her. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd take you now Angela."

Angela sighed and smiled, "Plus it's your turn in the bathroom. I think Booth is just about done."

As Booth exited, he pronounced, "All your Bones!" He watched as Angela slipped off her body and back to the middle of the bed.

Brennan got up and kissed her again and then kissed Booth before she entered the bathroom.

As Booth got into bed, Angela pulled him on top of her. "Booth, I think it's Bren's turn to watch, don't you?"

He nodded, "Great idea Angela, but I'm sapped and need some sleep. We can do more in the morning."

Angela agreed, "Mmmmmm, I can't wait."

Brennan departed the bathroom and returned to their bed. "Good night Booth. I love you."

"Love you, too Bones." They both looked at Angela and kissed her good night at the same time. Angela would not recall that last time she felt so sated and wanted. Brennan spooned with Angela, their naked bodies a perfect fit. Booth placed his right arm across both, Angela's head below his chin.

Booth knew that his birthday gift was not over, not by a longshot. He could 'read' the look on both of their faces. He looked forward to tomorrow.

A/N Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the follows and reviews. To gawilliams, special call out for some invaluable advice and commentary.

Chapter 7

Brennan awoke with Angela's head on her shoulder and her right arm across her chest. She smiled, lightly kissed Angela's head, but had to get up. She was extremely thirsty and the thought of a glass of ice water summoned her. She slowly lifted up Angela's arm and then lowered it on the pillow.

Still naked, she walked downstairs into the kitchen. But as soon as she left the bedroom, Angela opened her eyes. She had an idea that would satisfy Brennan's presumed desire to watch Booth with another woman. She got up and looked to ensure Booth remained asleep. He did not move; on his back with a sheet across his waist, his broad chest rose and fell in a slow and steady pace. She turned to inspect the nightstand, opened the top drawer and found a sticky pad and a pen. She quickly wrote one word. She got up and walked to the bedroom door and placed the note on it.

After a few moments, Angela heard her newest female lover's footsteps, so she walked to the other side of the bed, near Booth.

Brennan drank her water as she walked up the stairs. When she approached the bedroom door, she noticed a piece of paper on the bedroom door; she was sure it was not there when she left. The note possessed one word, written in very familiar handwriting - 'Watch'. She peeked into the room and watched Angela pull the sheet off Booth.

He was on his back, his arms rested on either side of him. Angela sensed Brennan was there, watching. Angela smiled, pulled her hair back and tucked her ears. She wanted to ensure Brennan had a clear view of what she was about to do.

She crouched and took Booth's cock in her right hand. It was partially erect, but after she started to gently wring it and stroke it up and down, he became totally erect. Booth groaned and moved his head from side to side, his mouth open, his eyes still closed.

Meanwhile, Brennan watched, her mouth open, at the vision before her. She placed the glass of water on a table as she no longer had any use for it. She looked again at the note and understood. She returned her gaze as Angela took Booth into her mouth. She continued her ministrations, totally enveloped his cock into her mouth, up and down, in and out. About every third time, she would simply lick the head of his cock, and appeared to tease out his pre-cum. In the faint light, she could see a string of the pre-cum link his cock to her lips. Booth placed both hands on Angela's head to encourage her. When he lifted his head and opened his eyes, he was surprised, "Angela?"

She whispered, "Ssssh, baby, Bren is watching."

Booth looked around the room and thought he saw her in the doorway. The excitement grew within him; his wife would watch him get sucked off by her best friend. Blood rushed to his cock that caused Angela to moan as it enlarged in her mouth.

Brennan put one finger in her mouth to copy Angela's mouth on her husband's cock. With the other, she caressed her breast. As Angela lowered her head, she took more and more of his cock. It filled her mouth and she could feel the pulse of his blood as it continued enlarge it. As she deepened its entrance, Booth lifted his head to watch. It was then Brennan moved in plain sight. Even in the faint light, Booth gazed at her, a beautiful vision as she caressed herself. Brennan removed the finger from her mouth and started to caress her clit. As her wetness grew, there was a stereo of her pussy squeegee sound and Angela's sucking. She inserted fingers from her other hand into her pussy, already drenched. It did not take long as the sight of Angela on Booth and her continued recollection of making love to Kate and Alexis, she came, fast and hard. Her knees nearly buckled and she had to steady herself against the door. She moaned, "God, Booth, Angela, oh god, oh god."

Angela saw her out of the corner of her eye. She sucked Booth deeper and faster and as Booth's moans grew in loudness. Booth muttered, "Oh baby, oh baby."

Angela did not want Booth to come yet, so she lifted her head and motioned for her to join them. "Sweetie . . ."

Brennan steadied herself against the doorway, and while her orgasm slowly ebbed, she sensed more awaited her.

Booth's attention reverted to Angela as she straddled Booth as his cock easily slipped inside Angela. Booth drove deeper into Angela that caused her to gasp. "Oh god, yes Booth." In between thrusts, she extended her arm to again motion Brennan to approach them. Even as Angela rose and lowered on Booth, Brennan was enamored with the vision.

She straddled Booth's thighs behind Angela and grasped Angela's breasts, just as Kate had done to her. Angela covered Brennan's hands and encouraged her to press harder and smash her breasts. Brennan could feel Angela's nipples firm. Booth groaned, as did Angela. Booth's cock enlarged, which caused Angela to gasp.

"Oh, god, he's getting bigger."

"He does that Angela, he's close."

Angela turned her head to kiss Brennan and while difficult, was still erotic. Both watched as Brennan continued to caress Angela's breasts. Angela had to lean forward, her hands on Booth's chiseled chest. Booth continued to drive into Angela, her grunts loud; she was in sync. Brennan pressed her chest against Angela's back, her breasts flattened. She released one hand and located Angela's clit. She leaned both of them back so Booth could watch her still caress one breast but also caress Angela's clit. Booth's cock was in the perfect position to apply the proper pressure to her g-spot.

Angela came fast, her body vibrated. "Oh yes, oh YES, that feels so good, so fantastic." Booth's orgasm was near; Brennan kissed Angela to muffle her groans. Although her mind still buzzed from the orgasm that slowly ebbed, she pulled Brennan to lay down next to Booth. She raised up off Booth, to his disappointment, but his eyes glowed when she reinserted his cock in her mouth. Angela masturbated to add to the pleasurable collection of sounds. Brennan was hypnotized as she watched Angela plunge her fingers inside and then looked at Booth. His eyes closed, and arched his back, lifted at least six inches off the bed and then crashed down.

"Oh yes, Angela, don't stop, don't. . . oh yes, god, yes" His head thrust upwards and his fists pounded the bed as his cock exploded what seemed like a never-ending stream of cum into Angela's mouth.

Angela managed to keep it in her mouth and still suck Booth from his pubic bone to the head of his cock. Booth watched and marveled as not one drop leaked from her mouth. With a half-smile, she moved from Booth to lay across Brennan's body that writhed in pleasure, her arms above her head in a bid to beg Angela to join her.

Angela's body wriggled with Brennan's, as the friction heightened their sensitivity, she then moaned, "Angela, oh god, kiss me." Booth's mouth gaped open as Angela's lips crashed into his wife's. Brennan's tongue swept the inside of Angela's mouth to claim her share of Booth's cum. Booth muttered, "Oh. My. god . . . "

His cum leaked out of Brennan's mouth and slowly meandered down her cheek to her neck. Both women swallowed their share, but Angela did not want to let the leaked cum to go to waste so she licked and sucked Brennan's face and neck. Brennan moaned and stretched her neck to ensure Angela completed her task.

Angela raised her head and smiled, matched by Brennan's own, and whispered. "Mmmm, that tasted so good, baby." They deeply kissed with their tongues that wanted to wrap into each other. They turned their heads to look at Booth, who had held his breath. Neither moved their heads when Angela started to hump Brennan's left leg now lubricated by her soaked pussy. Brennan did the same with Angela's left leg firmly between her legs.

Brennan groaned, "Angela, yes, yes . . . "

"Oh baby, baby, cum with me, cum with me!"

Booth watched as both women came together, bodies shook violently, their eyes tightly closed but mouths opened as they screamed each other's name. As each restored their breathing, Brennan uttered, "That was wonderful, Angela." She looked to Booth, "Did you like that, too, baby?"

All he could do is manage a nod. Angela moved from Brennan to the left so Brennan could scoot to reach Booth's embrace. Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder, her leg draped over Booth's waist, in a loving entanglement.

"I loved that, Bones. You were both so hot, it was amazing."

Angela moved to cuddle with Brennan and raked her fingernails along Brennan's side, arms and legs. Brennan's skin erupted with goosebumps that triggered a light chuckle from Booth.

"She likes that, Angela." Brennan shivered at her touch and Booth's gaze, and smiled. She slowly blinked her eyes, and fell asleep as Angela hummed a nameless tune. Booth reached down and pulled the sheet to cover them. By the time he had completed his task, Angela was asleep.

Booth replayed their lasted romp; he loved the idea of multiple lovers. He wondered if his wife would expect the same thing. While he was not opposed to the possibility, it's not something he could watch. His mind wandered to those two women who seduced her, Kate and Alexis and tried to imagine how he would get an opportunity to meet them.

Coming attractions aka 'sneak peak', Brennan feels adventuresome; idea based on a gawilliams suggestion/request.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N You can view the dresses or outfits on the Wicked Temptations website

While we all already know this, I have no rights to these characters; these writings and musings are for entertainment purposes only. Just sayin' . . .

This chapter is a bit longer than the more recent ones. Enjoy!

* * *

Brennan awoke with only Angela in bed with her; she was still fast asleep. The running water and Booth's absence in the bed indicated he was in the shower. She got up, entered the bathroom and peered into the over-sized shower. She gazed at him, a beautiful man in so many ways; incredibly handsome, a wonderful lover, and an understanding man. The fact that Booth had an amazing body made him attractive in one more way. She reflected how much she loved him and in many ways felt like she was addicted to him. Her craving to make love to him consumed her.

She opened the shower door. Booth greeted her with a huge smile. "Hi, Bones." He shook his head and sighed with the never-ending notion that he never tired of looking at her. "Last night was just amazing. The two of you together, it's almost indescribable."

Without an immediate oral response, he got his answer when Brennan hugged and kissed him, hard and rough. Brennan panted, "Booth, Angela made me cum so much. And you, to watch you get a blowjob from her. . ."

"I know, she, you - ahhhhh." Booth's cock stiffened at the memory, but also Brennan's strokes. "Bones, I watched you finger yourself, in the doorway."

Soon, he was fully erect. Brennan reached down, raised her leg, as Booth easily started to guide his way inside her. She jumped up in his arms and the rest of him easily slipped past her folds. She thrusted her hips and he drove deeper inside. Booth's strength allowed Brennan to freely lift herself up and down, her legs wrapped around his waist. They fiercely kissed. "Bones,, you pussy, so tight, so tight . . . I'm close, baby."

She was close to orgasm, too. She recalled her time with Kate and Alexis, and now with Angela, coupled with Booth's incredible strength and stamina to hold her up in the shower and get so deep inside her consumed her. She moaned Booth's name, but Booth sensed her mind was also with another, so he encouraged her, "Baby, I want us to be with Kate."

With that exhortation she responded, "Oh god, yes, deeper, harder, come with me!"

Brennan came fast and hard, her body shook violently and she leaned back. Booth took a nipple into his mouth and clenched his lips around it. "Oh yes, don't stop, I'm still cumming!"

Booth followed with his own orgasm as he felt the hot stream of fluid flow out of him and into her. Brennan loved the sensation of him cumming inside her, but she hungered for Kate and with a still erect Booth, she reached down to caress her clit, and suddenly, she came again. "Oh, god yes, yes!"

As her body recovered from her dual orgasm, a surprised Booth lowered Brennan to her feet. Her second orgasm after he came was new. Moreover, it occurred uncharacteristically fast, but also harder this time. Brennan nearly collapsed, her sexually wrecked body still echoed from the physical act, but also the mental image of a moment of ecstasy with Kate.

Booth held her, "Whoa, Bones, you OK?"

They both gasped for air. Brennan regained her composure and leaned into Booth's embrace. "Booth, I, uh, have a confession."

Booth curled his forefinger and lovingly used it to lift her face to his for a chaste kiss and smiled. "Do tell, Bones."

Until she sufficiently recovered and gathered her thoughts, he decided to shampoo her hair. He leaned back and grabbed her shampoo, squeezed out a decent portion, turned her around and started to lather her hair and massage her scalp. Brennan loved to shower with Booth, but it's extra special when he shampooed her hair.

"Well, you might be wondering why I came so hard the second time."

Booth paused, "I might be."

"I fantasized about Kate, being with us Booth. I think about that, a lot."

"I'm not surprised, Bones. You had an amazing night with her. I, too, think about her. I saw and heard you with her, and Alexis. They really affected you that much, huh?"

"Yes, she even wanted to meet you. I think she wants, uh, to be with us." She looked at him, with a little smile. "Are you mad?"

"Bones, why would I be mad? I think it would be hot. To be with both of you, after how she seduced you, I can only imagine."

Brennan rolled her neck and felt completely relaxed. Booth's excitement was clear to Brennan. Suddenly, she blurted, "Oh damn it! I don't know how to contact her. I gave her my e-mail address, but I didn't get hers. How could I be so stupid?"

"Bones, if she is really interested, I'll bet you she has already e-mailed you."

"Booth, that's quite an assumption. Plus, if she was interested, why didn't she give me her e-mail address?"

"Did you ask her for it?"

Brennan gave him a puzzled look, "Actually, no."

"Well, there ya go!"

Brennan persisted, "I hope you're right. Booth, are you're serious about this, about her with us? You're not just saying this to placate me?"

Booth smiled, "Of course not, Bones. I would enjoy a threesome with her. She really _has_ made an impression on you." He moved her under the shower and rinsed her hair. He then applied cream rinse. While that worked in her hair, he applied shower gel to the loofah and washed her body, slowly dragged it across her back, up and down both arms, then her chest.

"I ache for her, Booth."

Booth encouraged her, "Then, I can't wait to meet her."

He squatted and slowly washed her legs, up and down. He even washed her feet and then her pussy. Brennan thoroughly enjoyed his tenderness. She ran her fingers through his hair, cocked her head, and uttered, "I love you, Booth."

"I love you, too baby."

After he rinsed her hair and the soap from her body, she asked, "Where's your shampoo? I do believe it's your turn, Booth."

Brennan washed Booth in the same way. When she was done, they kissed passionately, their clean bodies pressed against each other. "Bones, we should go. Angela might think we drowned." Brennan laughed, "You're right."

Booth offered a suggestion. "Bones, why don't the three of us go out tonight; nice dinner and then dancing. Think you can share me on the dance floor, too?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth. Of course I can."

Booth turned off the water and Brennan led them out of the shower. They toweled off and walked into the bedroom. Angela was still asleep. Brennan sat next to Angela and lightly brushed the hair off her face. She whispered in her ear, "The three of us should go clubbing tonight, Angela. Interested?"

Angela opened her eyes, "Oh, that sounds like fun. Mmmm, the three of us. I like the sound of that. I know just the place." Angela paused, then continued, "Wait, did I just hear you use the word 'clubbing'?

Booth smiled, "Yes, Bones really is changing, isn't she?"

Brennan glared at Booth and opted to not respond. "Angela, "I need a new outfit."

"Yes you do, especially after what you did to the last one."

Brennan blushed and Booth naturally could not resist, "Yeah, can the cleaners get the stain out?" Angela laughed out loud.

Brennan smirked, "OK, that's enough from you two." Brennan recalled how that stain got there and Kate's intense look at Brennan. She returned her attention to Angela, now on her back, the sheet down across her waist. Brennan sighed and started to caress Angela's chest, her nipples now raised. "Bren, if you don't stop, we are never going to get out of here."

"I just like touching you, Angela."

Brennan lowered her head to kiss Angela who murmured. "Sweetie . . .you smell nice and clean, too." She moaned as Brennan started to nibble on Angela's neck, just below her ear. "Bren, now are you going to get me all charged up when I still have to shower and we both need to figure out what we are going to wear tonight?"

Brennan chuckled, "Good point, Ang." Brennan gave Angela a quick kiss, got up and strode into her walk-in closet. Booth walked past Angela, his cock bounced from side to side. "Booth, you, too - if you don't get dressed quickly, WE won't get out of here either."

Playfully, Booth hurried into his walk-in closet with a huge smile on his face.

Angela shook her head and laughed, "Both of you are incorrigible. I'm going to take a shower." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Brennan emerged from her closet, dressed in a long skirt and loose-fitting blouse. She walked to her nightstand and picked up her purse, and found her cell phone. She wanted to check her e-mail.

"Bones, are you going to tell Kate your real name?"

Brennan completely forgot that she used her birth name. "Oh, right . . . my little deception. How will I explain that?"

"Not sure, Bones. Perhaps you just tell her that since it was your first time, you were being extra cautious? And since your kinda world-famous, it's understandable."

Brennan pondered and considered it plausible. "Not 'kinda' at all, I am."

"That's the Bones that I know and love!"

"Booth, stop it, this is serious. Although, perhaps that will work."

She opened her e-mail account and scanned the list of e-mails in the in-box, until she found one that she did not recognize. She opened it.

"Booth! I got an e-mail from Kate."

"See, told ya! She obviously likes you, Bones! Read it out loud."

Brennan gulped as she read it first, and then read it to Booth.

'Hi Temperance, meet us at the 'Three's not a Crowd' night club tonight. Bring your husband, Seeley Booth.'

With eyes wide open, she whispered very loudly, "How does she know our real names?"

Booth tried to calm her down, "Bones, relax, I don't think you have anything to worry about. She doesn't seem the stalker type. Besides, perhaps she did recognize you after all."

Brennan, not assured at all, scrolled down to the bottom of the e-mail and found a PS that she read out loud as well.

'I know because I'm a cop and so are the two of you. Love and kisses, Kate and Alexis'

Booth smiled, "Oh, I can't wait to meet her."

Brennan beamed and responded to Kate's e-mail, 'We'll be there and will talk how you found out. Have thought of you often. Temperance'

Booth emerged dressed, "OK, off to work. I'm glad you're taking a few days off, Bones." He then yelled at the closed bathroom door, "See you later tonight, Angela."

Brennan and Booth kissed good-bye and Booth left.

Shortly afterward, Angela emerged naked from the bathroom while she towel-dried her hair. Brennan stood up, "I heard from Kate. She and Alexis will meet at a club called 'Three's Not a Crowd'."

Angela smiled, "Oh, I know that place. It's very nice. Oh, uh Bren, I don't have any clean clothes here. Can I borrow some from you?"

"Of course, Ang." Bren searched and all she could find that would fit her were a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. "Is this sufficient?"

"Yes, thank you. We're going over to my place, right?" Brennan nodded. "I think I have the perfect dress for you. I ordered it, but it was a little too big for me. I think it would fit you perfectly."

"Great, let's go when you're ready."

* * *

On the drive to Angela's, Brennan thought how she would approach Kate and more importantly, how she and Booth would end up with Kate. Then, she recalled that Alexis would also be there, and wondered if Angela would like her. She looked over at Angela while she drove. Her windblown hair was still wet, and her natural beauty always captivated Brennan. Angela did not have a bra on and her nipples hardened in the cool air from the open window.

She touched Angela and ran her fingers through her hair. Angela blinked slowly. "Sweetie, it's not a good idea to touch me like that when I'm driving." Brennan smiled, then dragged her nails down Angela's arm, then wandered down to her right thigh and caressed it. Angela held her breath as her fingers got closer to her pussy.

Angela shuddered, "B-b-bren, please, not now."

"Then pull over."

Without any hesitation, Angela veered to the right and slammed on the brakes. Both women unbuckled when the car stopped. Brennan reached across Angela and reclined her seat. Their lips crashed and their tongues battled for dominance. Brennan plunged two fingers inside Angela's soaked pussy. "Ang, you are so wet."

"Oh god, that feels so good." Angela spread her legs to help Brennan's access and then bucked into Brennan's fingers. "Faster, baby, go faster. Oh god . . ."

Angela pulled down a strap of her top to expose a breast for Brennan. While she continued to pump Angela, she latched on a breast with her lips. Angela held Brennan's head with her right hand while the other joined Brennan's hand inside her shorts where she rubbed her own clit.

"Oh yes, right there, baby, faster, faster, I'm going to . . . "

Angela's body stiffened as her orgasm ripped through her body. She arched her back which allowed Brennan to slide an extra finger. She grasped the back of her own head with both hands, then ran her hands over her face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to encourage Brennan not to stop. "Yes, Bren, yes - I'm going to cum again!"

Brennan swallowed Angela's scream with her mouth; her hot, sweet breath a welcome flavor.

When Angela started to recover, Brennan returned the shirt's strap to the top of Angela's shoulder. She kissed her as she withdrew her fingers. Angela's shorts now featured a huge wet spot. Brennan smiled as she traced her fingers on Angela's thighs and left wet trails of cum on her.

"You had to get that out of your system, didn't you Bren?"

"I don't know came over me, Ang. I apologize."

"Apologize, I think not. You brought me to orgasm, twice I might add, inside of five minutes. Not that I'm complaining, but look at me. I am totally wiped out and you were particularly good. So . . . "

Brennan was confused, "I should have been better?"

"Sweetie, if you were any better, I think I would have gloriously fainted."

Brennan ignored the hyperbole, "I find myself especially excited about tonight, but also a little nervous. She knows my real name and I feel I have to make a good impression again."

Angela touched the side of a concerned Brennan. "Sweetie, listen to me. All you have to do is to act like you did before and you will dazzle her like you did when you met."

Brennan was not convinced yet, "But now that she knows who I really am, I may seem different to her."

Angela smiled, "I seriously doubt that. No matter, we need to find you a very special dress to make you look even hotter. Believe me, you are so beautiful, and when we show up with Booth, she won't care that are a world-famous scientist and author."

"I hope you're right,"

Her best friend sighed, "Of course I'm right. But, can we leave now, because your fingers continue to linger and I'm about five seconds away from having my way with you in the backseat." Brennan withdrew her fingers and affectionately kissed Angela on the cheek. "Let's go see what you have to show me."

When they arrived at Angela's and got out of the car, she looked down inside the car and saw a huge wet spot on the car seat, and then checked the front of her shorts. She hoped that at least the car seat would dry, so Angela left the window open.

Brennan beamed, "Sorry about that, Ang." As they walked to her front door, Angela hugged her arm, "I'm not, it was wonderful. I've not done something like that in years."

Angela unlocked the front door and was relieved that Hodgins was not around. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, Ang."

They walked upstairs to Angela's room. Brennan sat on the bed as Angela went into her large walk-in closet. "Now, where is that dress?"

Brennan asked, "What's wrong with the dress?"

Angela walked out of the closet, her head down. "Technically, there is nothing 'wrong', it's just, well . . ."

"Yes?"

"They shipped the wrong size. The bust was too large. My breasts . . . "

Brennan sensed Angela's embarrassment, "Angela, your breasts are wonderful. I love them, and so does Booth."

"Thank you, Sweetie." Angela grinned at Brennan and kissed her cheek. "I never got around to return it." She re-entered the closet and moved some hangers and found it, "Ah, here it is.. "She walked out and held it up to examine it. "It's a Matte Keyhole dress. It's a tad small around the waist. It might be too tight."

"Let me try it on." With that suggestion, Brennan undressed in front of her; she removed her top, bra, and stepped out of her skirt. She shimmied out of her panties, too. She stepped into the dress and then pulled up the straps to tie it behind her neck. Angela couldn't recall getting so turned on when a lover got into a dress rather that out of one.

When Brennan turned around, she fidgeted with the top of the dress to straighten it out over her breasts. While she looked down to review the results, she asked, "Ang, is there a matching thong? Booth likes it when I wear one."

When Angela didn't answer, Brennan looked up. "Angela?"

Angela gaped at Brennan, "No thong, honey. Definitely commando in that dress. I think it would show through this material anyway." She shook her head. "You look stunning." The warmth remained between her legs from the little adventure in the car and as she gazed at Brennan, her appearance screamed 'take me'. A nearly unbearable silence floated in the room. Brennan's chest heaved in anticipation. Her mouth opened slightly. The dress felt wonderful against her skin, her nipples flush against the soft material and the snug fit around her waist emphasized by the lack of panties made her feel sensual. The deep black color contrasted with her white skin also seem to magnify her blue eyes. Angela was simply captivated. She was convinced that Kate would literally melt.

"Bren, I don't want to wrinkle the dress."

Brennan facial expression exuded a want. She walked over to a chair where she, in an agonizingly slow motion, united the knot, lowered the dress, and stepped out of it. She neatly placed it on the back of the chair. As she turned around to face Angela, she mussed up her hair with both hands while her tongue ran across her lips. Although naked, Angela never took her eyes off Brennan's face.

Angela nearly launched her body at Brennan that drove both on to the bed. Brennan expended an 'umph' as Angela attacked Brennan's mouth. Brennan moaned, "God Angela, that dress, it made me feel . . . "

Angela whispered in her ear, "I think the word you want to use is 'hot', or maybe 'sexy', or even 'steamy' perhaps?" Her hand sought Brennan's pussy as a finger found Brennan's clit hard and large. Brennan moaned as she reached for Angela's crotch, but Angela denied her.

"Nuh uh, Bren, this is payback for the little stunt in the car." Brennan groaned as she wanted to touch Angela and feel her heat. Angela grasped both of Brennan's hands and pulled them behind Brennan's head, her outstretched arms emphasized her body that Angela adored. She straddled Brennan, their cores in direct contact. Brennan started to gyrate, to feel some friction that her pussy implored.

They kissed, their groans in heavenly symphony. The two women nearly swirled, when Angela moved to Brennan's breasts. She tenderly bit with gummed teeth one breast that caused Brennan to arch her back to plead for more. Angela encircled the nipple and lightly bit on it, which caused Brennan to squeak.

"Omigod, Angela, yes, more." Angela surrendered to the plea and moved to the other breast. Brennan fisted the bedspread with both hands. Angela continued her ministrations and moved to Brennan's thighs. Brennan lifted her head to watch as Angela spread her legs to view a beautiful pussy, still clean-shaved, but with rich, luscious wet lips that were fully swollen. Brennan groaned, "Oh god, oh god . . . "

Angela slowly dragged her tongue to lap the wetness despite Brennan's constant movement. Their heavy breathing echoed in blissful coördination. Brennan felt a sexual pulse pound throughout her body.

"Ang, please, I'm already so close, go faster . . ." Angela smiled and although Brennan could not see Angela's impish delight, her over-excited state provided the needed evidence. Angela teased Brennan when she only used the tip of her tongue to lick Brennan's clit. Brennan unnecessarily whispered, "Oh, you are going to pay for this wonderful torture."

Before she barely finished her sentence, Angela used her hands to spread Brennan's folds to fully expose her rock hard clit. She ran her entire tongue languidly, up and down. Brennan whipped her head from side to side, her eyes tightly shut but her mouth that looked ready to emit a scream.

After only a couple of minutes, Brennan's mind shattered, her body trembled uncontrollably with an incredible orgasm. Angela did not stop, her tongue strained to maintain contact on her pussy, but she earned success in bringing her lover to ecstasy again. "Omigod, omigod, Ang, that's the spot, don't stop, I'm still cumming!"

Brennan lifted and arched her body so only her heels and shoulders touched the bed as the second orgasm ripped through every bone and muscle. Angela's face was coated with her cum. Brennan wanted to kiss her, taste the warm sticky essence of her cum. But, instead, Angela pulled Brennan's body around so she was in the middle of the bed. She propped her body to lean on her elbows. With an awe-stricken gaze, she watched as Angela got on her back and then slid down closer to Brennan so her left leg was over Brennan's right thigh and Angela's right leg slid under Brennan's left leg.

Angela then scooted even closer so their pussies touched. Brennan had heard about the scissors position before, but never thought of trying it. Brennan looked at Angela, her breasts heaved and mouth open as she got closer.

Brennan copied Angela's action. They both leaned on one elbow while the other hand caressed a breast. Brennan moaned as their pussies grinded into each other. "On, Bren, you like this? Our cum mixed together or pussies against each other." Brennan threw her head back, now both hands on her own breasts. The sensation of another woman's pussy rubbing against hers was incredibly erotic.

"Bren baby, open your eyes." Brennan lifted her head as Angela started to masturbate. Brennan started to fantasize about Kate. The magnificent friction of their pussies and fingers resulted in both sexually colliding in a joint orgasm, each screaming the other's name.

Both on their backs, their breathing slowly returned to normal. Brennan struggled to move and lay next to Angela. "That was simply incredible, Ang."

Angela stretched sore muscles and then prostrated herself on top of Brennan and kissed her. Brennan tasted her own cum on Angela's lips. They moaned as the their entwined bodies writhed in sync. "Bren, I want you to scissor Kate and it will up to both of you how to involve Booth."

"Oh god, Angela, he is going to love it, I'm going to love it."

"Baby, each of you will."

"Bren, can we rest a few minutes."

"Of course." In less then five minutes, Angela was sound asleep. Brennan looked over at the dress and wondered what Kate would wear that evening. As she envisioned what she hoped would occur that evening, her eyes grew heavy and soon her mind caught up with her body that really welcomed sleep.

* * *

A/N Apologies for the delay. This chapter went through several versions. Plus, may hands literally shook when writing some of these scenes. As always, I welcome constructive criticism and suggestions.

Sneak peak - Kate and Alexis meet our Jeffersonian threesome, with some interesting mix and match in store.


End file.
